Bad Girls
by KatGurl16
Summary: Bad girls are tempting... you can't gat away from their mysterious charm... or so they say... So what will happen when one of them get under your skin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is a new fic I'm working on… The idea came from "rejection-isnt-failure" on tumblr when asked about this type of fic… so here is to you, hope you like it.**

 **This story is BeChloe and Staubrey centered, it will have smut in future chapters and I will upload every week hopefully unless next semester in college absorbs all my time (I hope not).**

 **Tell me what you think about the story… If I should continue or not.**

 **Just one warning: English is not my native tongue so if there's any mistakes please ignore them or tell me about them to improve.**

 **Rejection-isnt-failure… if you are reading this, please let me know what you think about it.**

 **I had to uploaded again… either way, hope you like it**

* * *

She wakes up before her alarm could go off in the morning and groans stretching to get her phone of the night stand to only groan louder because of the hour.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? It's 5am! What the fuck?..._ She complains mentally because she knows she won't get any more sleep now.

She turns to face the ceiling trying to remember why she woke up at this hour… _this is the 4th time this week_ … she thinks, and every time this happens she can't remember her dreams to at least have something interesting to think.

It's strange and annoying, because now she can't get back to sleep, once her eyes open, nothing gets her back to a peaceful sleep, not even heavy sex.

She stands up from bed wearing only her trunks to get her guitar that was near her bed, and sets everything up to play and put on her headphones - so no one else hears - to practice a little bit some songs she has in mind now that is known for sure she won't get back to bed.

No longer after 2 hours, her alarm goes off and she leaves her guitar back to her stand and goes to her closet to get dressed for today.

Of course she will use her normal attire of black everything: t-shirt, flannel, jeans, combat boots and her precious leather jacket that of course, is black.

 _First day of my senior year… yay…_ she thought with a lot of sarcasm while putting her heavy dark eyeliner, her snake bites and another piercings, then, she grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

 _It's just another day in this fucking dump I suppose to call home, waiting to go another day to school and thank God it's the last year or I would go insane!…_ She thinks as finishing her breakfast.

She lives in a tiny apartment since her parents died… or well, just her mother, but she can't even call her a mother because she used to beat the crap outta her… this so called lady was an alcoholic and in every chance she had while drunk, she'd make excuses to beat her.

This make her learn to be tough ever since, to close up to people, and to never let anybody use her as a hollaback girl. She'd have gone into an orphanage if it wasn't for her best friend's mother who took her some months under her wings until she decided to go live alone and had to work to survive.

As for her father… she only knew his name and that he was married to somebody… never knew him and was expecting to never know the guy, he wasn't in her life or for her and it should stay that way.

Anyways… She went to brush her teeth and out the apartment with her skateboard in hand taking her time to walk to the corner of the block where she'd meet with her best friend, whom no longer after arrived.

Her blonde friend greeted her with also a skateboard in hand "What's up Chlo? Couldn't sleep? You look like crap…" the blonde said taking out her fist to bump with the redhead's, whom just rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too Bree…" she said with a lot of sarcasm and scoffed trying to act to be offended, but let's be real…she couldn't… she's her best friend.

Aubrey was wearing something pretty similar to Chloe, the only difference is that the redhead wears a lot more of black than the blonde. Aubrey generally mixed a bit more of colors in her attire and didn't use flannels like Chloe, but yes some long sleeves colored t-shirts most of the time.

On her hair she had to locks of dyed hair: one black and another bright red falling from the lower part of her head. Chloe had a similar thing on her hair, but it was black and white blonde.

And since they were little they dress up pretty similar, they have the same taste in music too: rock and metal, a little bit of hardcore and death core, some alternative songs too… as long as they fit in those genres. They both like to get in trouble, weather making it or just happen to be where it is, but although this, they are one of the top students in their school. They are completely inseparable.

"Let's get going to hell… I want to get this day over with…" the redhead said and both took their skateboards and just ride all the way down to school, joking and doing some tricks in the way.

No longer after they got to school and mingle around everyone to get to one of the benches in the quad… they both sat, Chloe took out a pair of cigarettes, lit them and gave one to Aubrey while contemplating the scene in front of them. The redhead sat in the back rest of the bench.

There were some students out there just hanging around, some were reading, some were discussing their summers and some were throwing the football. The jockest jock was there, Jesse Swanson, the captain of the football and basketball team playing around and showing his abs so all the freshmen girls would see him.

"What a prick…" Aubrey said scoffing, taking the smoke outta her mouth and nose looking at the jocks "I'm glad we're gonna be out this year and we won't see them again…" she said putting the cigarette back on her mouth.

"I'm glad too… I don't want to go around see all this faces again… I have enough seeing your ugly face dude…It's making me blind" she smirked while receiving a light punch from her blonde friend, then both chuckled.

"Well at least that helps so you don't see _your_ face…" they laughed hard now and after a moment, they got into a comfortable silence staring back at the rest of the quad.

"You're an idiot… but that was a good one…" they smirked and their attention got caught by some loud screams and apparently… _Cheers?..._

There were two groups of girls doing a face off of cheers. They could see that one of the teams was from Barden High, the 'almighty pride of Barden, The foxes' as those girls called themselves showing off their flexibility, although, they didn't know the other team. They stood up the bench to get a better view…

* * *

 _Early this morning …_

She wakes up with a big bright smile on her face when her alarm goes off at 5am in the morning, she stretched and her bones popped a little, then grabbs her ipod, changed her clothes into more sportive attire and went for a morning run.

Her morning routine would consist in getting up from bed, going for an hour run at the park near her house… well… her nearly mansion - her house was really big… - then, going back… she'd take a shower and would at least take 20 minutes to pick an outfit for the day, after that, she'd do her hair and make up until it got on point, then have breakfast with her parents, and finally leave for school in her red BMW.

Always the same… and would never change that for the world… her life in her eyes is perfect so far. She is one of the top class students, co-captain of the cheerleader squad along with her best friend, she has the hottest boyfriend that also is the captain of the football and basketball team, what more she could ask for?

With 'Barbie Girl' blasting through her earphones she was running at fast pace.

She wanted to go elsewhere but the park today… despite waking up really happy, she didn't want to go to the park routine where some old people would be walking and probably asking her for help with some stupid excuses that would ruin her mood and she didn't want that.

 _It's the first day of my last year at Barden High!..._ She thought excitedly slowing down her pace… _It's going to be an amazing year!..._ She was smiling big time while getting close to her house again to go get ready for the day.

When she enter her house, she grabbed something small to eat before going to shower - she didn't want to ruin her appetite for breakfast but also, she was starving - as the maid was cooking breakfast for her family, she said a cheery 'hi' to her and went up to do her normal routine.

She chose to wear a summery outfit, high lose bun, short shorts, low top white converse and a white sleeveless t-shirt that said 'Girl Boss' on bright green. Once ready, she went down to breakfast with her parents and do a light conversation about next winter vacations.

"Baby girl… I want you to invite Jesse to our vacation… I think he's part of the family now so… tell him about it…" Rush Mitchell, her dad, said while eating.

He is a very successful doctor at Barden University, and has tons of articles in important scientific magazines and is a pretty cool dad, always helping Beca out with any academic stuff, supporting her in anything she'd want to do.

"Yes baby don't forget to tell him that…" Violet Mitchell, her mother, said grabbing one of her hands and flashing a cheery smile at her.

Her mother was a successful businesswoman in charge of many enterprises… being a really busy woman and all, but she'd always find time for her family - that is her first priority - she's also a cool mom and as Rush, she'd support her daughter no matter what.

They both raised a strong independent woman, capable to take hard decisions on her own. Or well… that's what they wanted to think.

Anyways, after agreeing with them and finish breakfast, all Mitchells would go in their ways… For Beca, she'd go pick her best friend up her house close the school and they both would go together there.

Beca knows Stacie since they were little, they went to the same private schools, but after the years they decided to go to a public high school, a decision their parents agreed with.

Both girls have the same taste in everything: clothes, shoes, jewelry, make up, etc., both liked to go shopping too… they could last hours just trying new clothes, and they adored that. They were like twins, always doing everything together.

So the brunette parked outside of Stacie's house, that was almost a mansion too, she took her phone and flashed a quick text to her best friend with a picture attached, where she was throwing a kiss to the camera.

 **Beca-Babe: *Attachment* Come down honey, I'm waiting for your sexy ass here! ;)**

 **Stacie-Boo: Coming down boo, be patient and you'll get a reward ;)**

 **Beca-Babe: come quickly or I'm gonna have to slap your ass 'til it hurts real good ;)**

 **Stacie-Boo: Ohhh… kinky ;)**

No longer after that weird sexting moment, Stacie hopped on Beca's car and they started a light conversation. Stacie was wearing something similar to Beca but showing more cleavage in like… everywhere, her clothes were really glued to her skin.

"So…"Stacie said really cheery "Did you finally gave it to Swanson? Or you just sexted me to get practice first and then try that with him?" now a mischievous look was on her face but Beca went quiet and got the same color as her car, or maybe redder.

"No! I'm waiting for the right moment Stace!" she said between a light chuckle "Sexting you is a part of my routine that I won't change…" she winked at her with a bright smile.

Stacie looked at her nails in disbelief "Are you sure like… for real that you're straight?" she said with a little bit of sarcasm "I mean that behavior is only for not so straight girls… y'know?" she looked at her mischievous again.

"What you talking about? I'm like… super straight…" she said nervously…

She actually have never thought about that because since freshmen year she wanted to date Jesse and last year she got him to be hers, so never thought of that possibility… and so far… she is straight.

"So is spaghetti… 'til is wet…" she looked at her waiting for an answer, but both just laughed hard at this.

Beca knew Stacie was bi since sophomore year, and she has seen her date girls and boys and didn't mind one bit… she knew she could joke about this and get her gay side in front of her with no problem, but again, as far as she knows… she's straight.

"You know that I'm no virgin… But I don't want to be just a game for him… If he really wants me, he'll have to wait…" she shrugged and smiled at her who just nod.

They got to school in no time, both got out of the car with her usual bitchy vibe and went to mingle with their respective boyfriends, their cheer squad and the other football players.

Both brunettes went to kiss their boyfriends, but some other girls interrupted the moment.

"Well, well, well… isn't it the garbage of Barden that believe they're the best in cheerleading…" a brunette called to the girls of the squad "I heard you're old news and that my team will represent this years sport teams…" the girl was as tall and skinny as Stacie and was backed up by some other girls, apparently for her team.

"In your dreams Alice…" Beca said confident about herself as her team gathered around behind her. They were both facing each other really close "Your team isn't even as half as good as mine… So you should bitch around somewhere else…"

At this, Alice looked at Jesse mischievously and then at the smaller brunette "Wanna bet dwarf?..." If something got under Beca's skin really hard, was that she was called dwarf by somebody that wasn't her friend.

"You're on…" she said bitterly and bitchy. Both teams took some steps back and started to do their own routines chanting and dancing in sync… Alice's team started.

 _We're the best_

 _You're not so well_

 _But want to give a try_

 _We tell you now_

 _You waste your time_

 _'cuz we're not gon' back down!_

They danced with a smooth face on them, with a lot of confidence, clapping and doing some flips and of course, getting the attention of some of the students around. But as soon as they finished, Beca's squad was next.

 _B-I-T-C-H-E-S_

 _That's what you are_

 _B-I-T-C-H-E-S_

 _There's no deny_

 _B-I-T-C-H-E-S_

 _You won't get a chance_

 _'cuz we're the shit_

 _We have the wheel_

 _And we won't give it up!_

Stacie and Beca had a smirk on their faces during the chant, and of course the dancing was in perfect sync… what could they say? Perfection is their second name.

Most of Barden High were definitely seeing them, the guys were clapping and supporting their favorite cheering squad, but it was Alice's turn again.

 _1-2-3_

 _You're not so good at this_

 _4-5-6_

 _We're better that your team_

 _7-8-9_

 _Open your eyes, What's that?_

 _IT'S US!_

 _Kicking your ass!_

One of the things Chloe hated the most was the overrating cheerleading had, it was a sport, of course, she wouldn't deny that, but the chant was really boring most of the time, it had no good back ground, it was always 'we're the best and you suck' and no more than that.

It was so stupid, but although this, she was there, looking as everybody else the annoying cheers. Aubrey was seeing intently and perhaps, that was the only reason she was still there, sitting down again, she popped another cigarette and took a long drag, waiting for this torture to end.

As much as she tried, she couldn't stand the cheers, basically because they have - in her eyes - no tune or variations of them, they were just shouts, and she couldn't stand much of that, it remind her of her past and the beatings.

Beca's team was next and Stacie got in the front to do exaggerated moves.

 _You're down, we're up_

 _You really do suck_

 _We fight, we're right_

 _That's right,_

 _We really shut you up!_

They finished the dance with a sexy move covering her mouths with their index finger in a 'shh' mock and Stacie winking at them.

Aubrey noticed the moves that Stacie made and her throat went dry as a desert, her eyes were glued at her the whole cheer, checking all of her moves and making her blood boiled as random wild thoughts were creeping inside her.

She diverted her eyes from that sexy girl so she wouldn't have any more dirty thoughts because it would be really difficult to get along with her day and those thoughts of banging the cheerleader…

She choose to look back to the bench only to see Chloe with her head down, her hands were covering her ears and she was still smoking, the blonde just grabbed her stuff because she knew why Chloe was like that "Let's get inside dude…" she said making the redhead look up.

She made a small smile at her, saying 'thank you' with her eyes and just went inside school leaving the screams - as Chloe would call them - behind.

Alice was getting nervous so she signaled to her squad to do their last cheer as best as they could.

 _We're number one_

 _Can't be number two_

 _And we're going to beat_

 _The shit out of you!_

But this wasn't enough, and they knew it… Beca and Stacie looked back at their team and signaled them to do the last cheer.

 _We're dynamite_

 _We're lit_

 _We will burn your team_

 _You're trash get that_

 _We'll tick tick_

 _Go BOOM_

 _Until your team is dust!_

With a tremendous embarrassment, Alice's team left leaving the other team screaming in victory of their impromptu battle of cheers, but the bell got them out their cloud, making them all go inside the school and go to class.

* * *

It was the last period of the day and Chloe was dying of boredom, and she would've totally skipped this last class if it wasn't because… first… Bree was in the same class with her - beside some other classes - and two… Because she just went out of her music class, and that, made her mood lift up a little… so she was just trying to survive the next 40 mins.

They were sitting in the back of the classroom quietly, or well… not exactly sitting but… laying down their desks looking up to the ceiling, Aubrey would be looking, or better say stalking, a hot brunette's facebook page while Chloe was just staring at the patterns the ceiling has while everyone else were chatting.

"I need a cigarette… or that all people except you die right now…" the redhead said to her friend who chuckled at this.

"It's just some more minutes and you get to have all the cigarettes you want, besides, it's history class… you can sleep in here and the time will fly by…" she shrugged scrolling through her phone to see some more pictures.

Their teacher enter the classroom followed by some last students missing in class, and guess who were them? Yes!... Chloe's least favorite persons of the day… the annoying captains of the cheerleaders squad… _Fuck my life…_

"Hello class… I'm Miss Danvers and I'm gonna be your history teacher this year…" Miss Danvers was a cute cheery blonde, who was always smiling, she was a cool teacher, Chloe and Aubrey have had classes prior years with her, and of course they have a huge crush on her.

"Now… I have the list of everyone in here… I know most of you, and you already know how my classes are… for the ones who doesn't…-" she started to explain how she works and how many assignments they'd have, but the redhead couldn't resist falling asleep during this.

After some long minutes, her blonde friend tapped her on the arm and she woke up just in time before Miss Danvers noticed "-Those teams are already formed by me… I don't want trouble makers… that means that you Miss Posen and Miss Beale won't be a team… I won't make trades to any other of you…" Chloe and Aubrey only chucked at this as some others saw them with kind of angry faces.

They have made quite mayhem in class their prior years taking Miss Danvers classes, so they had this coming "…And as I call you I expect to raise your hand so your new partner sees you and get to know each other in the last minutes of class…" given the last instructions she started to call names and the teams were gathered to talk.

As she was getting closer to the end of the list, she called for the blonde and the redhead… "Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad… Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell…" she pause with the list to look intently at them "Beale and Posen… I don't want no trouble in my class or with your partners…" she pointed at them, then readjusted her glasses and continued with her list.

Chloe sighed heavily… of all the girls or boys around she had to be partnered with the cheerleader… _GREAT! This couldn't get worse…_ she scoffed loudly and looked up to her blonde friend who was smirking devilish at her partner.

But well, the redhead had enough for the day… and needed to go outside of there so… she got up, grabbed her stuff quickly and stormed out of the classroom. She didn't say goodbye to Aubrey… she just needed to get out.

Realizing that you wouldn't be partnered with your best friend wasn't a big deal right now… the bigger problem was the fact that you were partnered to the worst girl ever!... _This can't be happening to me!..._ Beca thought in the first moment her teacher named her.

But as soon as she tried to assimilate the situation and go sit next to her parter, she was gone… she just saw somebody going out of the classroom… or better said… sprinted out.

She grabbed her things - and thank God she went for all of her stuff before the class started - and walked away from the classroom. It wasn't typical of her to just disappear from class like that, but she needed to talk to this girl so they started their assignment or at least talk about it.

"Hey! Wait up!" The brunette yelled walking down the hallway trying to catch up with the redhead that was apparently ignoring her… _Is she for real?..._ She thought as getting closer and grabbed one of her arms to stop her before going out of the building "Hey we need to-" but she was cut off by the redhead taking her hand off her hold and going out, she didn't even turned to look at her, she just went out…the brunette scoffed and went out with her.

Chloe really needed a long drag from the cigarette she already had in her mouth and nobody will take that moment away from her, neither the annoying girl that wanted to get her attention, she lit it up and closed her eyes filling up her lungs with the smoke and let it out slowly.

"You know?... That can kill you…" she scoffed the rest of the smoke away and smirked but stayed quiet looking elsewhere but the brunette .

"I didn't ask for your opinion…" she smirked at her and dragged some more into her mouth, making the brunette scoffed loudly.

"Look… we're supposed to be in class getting to know each other _and-"_ but she was cut off by the redhead.

"We don't _need_ to know each other to make a stupid assignment…" she blowed the last of the smoke of her mouth to the side and looked intently into Beca's eyes making her got a little bit nervous.

 _What?! Nervous?! Of what exactly?! It's not her beautiful baby blue eyes that's making me feel this kind of-… wait what? 'Beautiful baby blue eyes'?! Since when I think that of a girl…_ Beca was having a huge rant because of… one… the close proximity of the redhead to her face and two… she was a little bit mesmerized by those eyes… _What?! I ain't mesmerized! She's just stupidly annoying!_

And to stop herself of ranting more she said the first thing on her mind "Can you please stop smoking?!" She crossed her arms in front of her holding the stare, there's no way she'd back down on a stare competition, even if it sounds stupid and childish.

Chloe just smirked and took the rest of her cigarette in, she got even closer "Make me…" and blown the mixture inside her lungs to the brunette's face making her cough. She decided to use this as distraction and take Beca's cellphone to save her number and send herself a text.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!" she said still coughing and getting away from the cloud of smog she threw at her.

Chloe decided to get closer her again and hand her cellphone back… _When the fuck did she take it?..._ The brunette thought a little bit scared, this was intimidating her big time and she didn't like that one bit.

"When you stop girly-ing around about everything - including my behavior - text me to start the assignment" she put the phone on her hands and walked away… or well… skate away… leaving an annoyed and puzzled Beca behind.

 _Fuck my life…_

* * *

 **A/N: So what you think? Let me know by leaving a review.**

 **Fun fact: I made the first 3 cheer chants and the last one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So! Here's another one for you… I'm glad you liked the first chapter! That makes me happy and inspires me to continue with the story… so thank you!**

 **On another matters: in this universe, Stacie is just a little taller than Beca but not too much… making Chloe and Aubrey taller… also… I used Cara DeLevigne in the story as Aubrey's cousin… so… yeah… when you see her name in the story just imagine her.**

 **Um… there's another character I used named Joe, inspired in Joe Hottinger from the band Halestorm… so if you wanna check him out before reading this story… it would help you to imagine how would he look like… :3**

 **Anyways… enjoy the story and leave a review if you want… they help me keep inspired to continue with the story.**

 **The main idea for this fic came from rejection-isnt-failure from tumblr and the rest of my mind. I do NOT own the characters of this story. Ok enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I can't believe this girl Stacie!" Beca said really annoyed walking around her room a week and a half after she talked with the redhead "She just disappears whenever I need to talk about the assignment!" she sat in her bed defeated.

Stacie was just sitting in one of the beanbags with a cool book in hands trying to read but her friend needed an advice… the thing here, is that she wasn't in the mood either to give any… her own partner for history was a real dick to her too.

But well, she needed a good session of teasing her friend, maybe that would lift her mood too… or maybe just messing with her a little… "I didn't know you were into her…" she said with a smirk waiting for a reaction, and apparently she touched a nerve.

Beca just throw a pillow to her, making the taller brunette laugh "I'm serious Stacie! I don't need your bullshit right now!" she said angry, but she was blushing hard "I don't have a _thing_ for that delinquent that loves more the toxic smog of cigarettes than air itself!" she huffed and crossed her arms above her chest.

"C'mon Beca… You're not the only one with an annoying partner… Mine is also an asshole and I'm not making a big deal about it…" she said now with clear annoyance on her voice "She gets to my nerves too… but not because of that we'll let our grades drop right?" she look up from the book to her friend.

Her face had a clearly view of 'bother' and 'disgust', Beca did the first thing she thought, so she stood up, went to sit on the taller brunette's lap and hugged her tight.

They stayed like that a moment just not thinking in anything before they loose themselves over this tiny burden - as they wanted to see it - and then the bitchy part of them just be free. They have passed worse… or that's what they think.

"I'm sowy…" Beca said pouting at her making a baby voice to lift her mood getting a small smile from her friend.

After some more minutes just hugging and acting like little girls, Beca went back to her bed, and the other brunette headed to the door… Stacie needed to go because she accorded with Aubrey that today they would start the assignment…

But before going out Beca's room she turned to see her "If she told you to text her… then do that… maybe that way you'll get her to do the assignment for next week…" she shrugged, getting a nod from Beca and went out of the room.

The brunette sighed heavily and took her cellphone, she unlocked it and opened the only chat she had with the redhead - that was the text the same redhead send to herself to have the brunette's number - and stared at the screen.

She didn't know what to write… or how to write it so she just stared at the screen… after another long sigh she wrote the first thing she had in mind.

 **CheerSucker: Hey, it's Beca… We should start our assignment for history… Friday sounds good for you?** … She just hit send and sighed, she didn't wanted to be rude, not right now at least.

Chloe was practicing with her guitar when her cellphone chimed, she scoffed when she saw the text… _in what moment she decides to start our homework…_ she answers quickly and keeps playing.

 **CB: I can't Friday or the weekend, time doesn't revolves around you… It has to be today or tomorrow so, what's gon'be?**

This made Beca got quite angry… _This girl is impossible!..._ She punched her desk, regretting it instantly and whining because that punch hurt like hell… then, she texted back at the redhead.

 **CheerSucker: I can't today and tomorrow I have practice with my squad… What's more important for you?... Your whatever thing on weekend or school? Get your priorities straight…** … she kind of smiled at her comeback and felt proud about it, but of course Chloe had more practice with that.

She smirked at the attempt of making her feel guilty and trying to be bad from the cheerleader, it actually was cute for her even though that word was never in her vocabulary… "Nice try pom poms…" she chuckled

 **CB: *File attatchment* Like I said pom-poms… time does not revolve around you… and so far, your priorities aren't better than mine… The work it's almost finished… just complete the last points Danvers gave us.**

Beca didn't expected this, actually she was kind of getting stressed because in her mind she'd have to do the whole work by herself. So she just downloaded the attachment she sent to check it out…

Impressed was a statement, but she was beyond that with this work, it was almost perfect - almost because it wasn't finished - but surely this deserved a good grade. She wasn't expecting this from the redhead, she thought that it would be hell working with her, but so far she sees it's not that bad for a partner… although… she's jumping the gun with this statement.

She didn't even replied back, but started to work a little in what was missing before Jesse picked her up to go to the movies… Besides, if she replies she'd be making her feel like she's the boss of the team and… _Hell no she isn't!..._

* * *

Stacie parked her car outside the library where she and Aubrey accorded to go to complete the rest of the assignment.

She really didn't want to get to this point of having to socialize outside the school with her, that's why she would sit close her in class only to get ahead with the assignment and finish it in school.

But guess it wouldn't be today, Aubrey asked her to finish this day because she wouldn't be able to continue for the weekend, she didn't give her any explanations but seemed that she won't do anything more of the homework.

So she's here walking to the entrance of the library where a dirty blonde is waiting for her while smoking outside the building.

Aubrey's leaning on the side wall of the entrance with her sunglasses on, smoking of course, wearing black skinny jeans torn here and there, a pair of old black classic converse and a sleeveless wine red t-shirt with 'Misfits' printed on it.

Her tattoos were visible, she had some here and there up and down her arms and they made her look really tough. Stacie couldn't help looking at her from head to toe because the blonde looked kind of sexy, and she won't deny sexiness. Although she won't make it obvious… un huh!

When Aubrey looked at her getting close she turned off her cigarette, because she was in no mood to get into the brunette's nerves today… or well… thinking it clearly… maybe just a little…

Stacie was wearing blue skinny jeans, a tight blouse with a lot of cleavage included and heels that were matching her clothes, she was holding a big bag where all her stuff was, laptop and notes, also…walking like a total model.

And Aubrey was eating her with her eyes not caring that she was totally noticing this… the blonde went to the doors to open them and when Stacie was close and said smirking "What's your boyfriend's name again?" making the brunette scoffed. Despite the brunette was wearing heels, Aubrey was a bit taller than her.

"Let's get this over with…" she intended to pass through the doors first but the blonde went first not even holding the door for her making her roll her eyes at her and huff in annoyance… "Asshole…" the blonde heard this and just chuckled.

"Follow me… I already got us a booth to work peacefully…"She said going through the halls until they got into a room with a table and a board on the wall, it had no windows because it was a study room.

The board was filled with information about the last points they heeded for their homework and the table had Aubrey's stuff and some books. This got the brunette impressed, all the info they needed apparently was already there.

"I came here earlier to give us a head start with what we needed… all in this sheets are ready to type…" she put a bunch of pages in front of her with bold perfect hand writing and then pointed to the board.

"Here are the last things we need to finish… I got tired an I needed a cigarette so this what's left…" She said shrugging taking from her backpack a container with coffee taking a big gulp from it.

Stacie couldn't believe she made this for a second "Ok… so… Who did you pay to do this for you?" Aubrey froze and anger was boiling inside her, she really hated when someone doubted about her with this - all these years she has worked so hard in school and she won't let a cheerleader talk shit about it -. The brunette started to smirk enjoying the reaction from the blonde.

 _How dare she claims that I didn't do this…_ She thought as putting as calmed as she could her mug of coffee and look at her bitterly but answered as calm as her voice let her "I would pay the one that's below me in academic excellence on school… but that happens to be you honey…" she winked and smirked for the offended face she got from the girl.

She turned around her laptop so she'd seen the charts on the official website of the school that Aubrey was seeing just before leaving to smoke. And despite the embarrassment the brunette was feeling right now… what she was saying was truth, but she wouldn't show any sign of impression, she'll beat that score soon… for her pride of course.

Instead, she put her stuff on a chair and took out her notes tossing them to the blonde "I started on those during class and it will help us finish that last part…" she said pointing to the board and Aubrey chuckled.

"You need me to kiss that pride better?..." she flashed a devilish smile while grabbing her notes to see them. The brunette scoffed loudly and prepare everything so she work faster and finish with this day.

"Can you stop acting like a bitch so we could start with this? I've got things to do later…" Stacie said annoyed. She wouldn't admit but the blonde was getting under her skin and she didn't like it one bit.

"Like what? Your 'boyfriend'?" she quoted with her hands that last word… pulling the brunette's strings was her favorite thing to do so far and it was actually lifting up her mood "Besides… You started to bitch around here first… I'm the one who wants to finish this quick…" she said grabbing one of the books near her to look for some stuff.

They stayed in silence for a long moment gathering around the last info needed, they only chatted when necessary to talk about the content of the essay, but Stacie was getting annoyed, because one… she couldn't get over the fact that the blonde was better than her in school and two… this rushing for finish this homework today and not on the weekend.

"What's so important for you that you don't want to finish this during the weekend?..." curiosity and annoyance was making it really hard for her to concentrate on keep typing and it was noticeable in her voice.

Without looking up the blonde answered "I've got places to be and stuff to do…" that was the only thing she said and wasn't helping the other girl to not be interested in knowing.

"Like what? Your inexistent boyfriend? Or your insatiable need for cigarettes? Or perhaps meeting with your drug dealer?" She said as bitter as she could, and she couldn't help it but be mean with her.

Aubrey just laughed "Who said I do boys honey?..." she looked at her and winked seductively "And the negotiations between me and my drug dealer are non of your business…" she clicked her tongue finishing some notes up. Of course her voice was filled up with sarcasm.

"So you are fucking a girl the whole weekend… and that's more important than this?" she insisted, she wouldn't stay with the curiosity inside her.

The blonde laughed bitterly this time and stood up slowly getting close of the brunette while speaking with a low key "If the reason was that… you wouldn't have heard about me since the beginning of this week because I would be banging her non stop until her vocal chords wouldn't do any sound for the constant screaming I would provoke on her…" she said as getting close to the brunette's chair.

She put one hand on the back rest of Stacie's chair and the other on the table beside her laptop and started to get close to her face "You would have to do this entire assignment on your own because I would be trashing down her apartment with her body… I would _Fuck her_ so hard that at the end of the weekend she'd forget her own name…"

Stacie froze from the proximity and her throat went dry as her mind started a ridiculous race of images of her being that girl Aubrey would bang.

"So no… that's not the thing I will do this weekend…" she winked at her and smirked because she got the desired reaction from the brunette, she chuckled and got around the table to start grabbing her things.

The brunette was still on shock and she couldn't find her voice, she felt so aroused right now and the blonde noticed this. With a devilish smirk she added.

"My band and I have a gig… and we'll prepare in this weekend for it…" as she was finish packing her bag and started to clean up a bit the room "That's the reason why this and future weekends will be busy…" still in shock, Stacie was just listening to her partner.

Aubrey got all of her stuff with her and put down the last part of the work beside the brunette, now with a sincere tone she told her "Thanks for making time this day so we finished this…" she awkwardly tapped the other girl's shoulder and added "Enjoy the banging time with your boyfriend tonight" she winked and smirked at her and went out of the room leaving a conflicted brunette behind.

After taking some minutes to gather herself she took everything with her tossed it to her bag and went to see her boyfriend for a really needed… relief…

* * *

Saturday evening went by quickly and Aubrey and Chloe were getting ready for their gig at a bar near Barden University, they enjoyed every weekend there because they were doing what they love… playing some good music.

So getting to be in a bar like that meant that they needed to dress and put makeup to look like they have 21… of course they would get fake ID's to drink during the gigs and hook up with college girls, because yes… both like girls.

Anyways, Cara… the leader of the band, also the drummer, and a distant cousin of Aubrey would let them do whatever they wanted on stage as long as they play perfectly and they didn't do drugs… or at least not in front of her.

Cara was also a dirty blonde and skinny girl that was in college along with the bass player and best friend Joe and the piano man Luke, they were best friends since long and wanted to form a band. So now that it was complete they would kick some ass every Saturday night at 'Lenny's bar' - a filthy bar near campus that most of the students went to have a good time - presenting covers and their own music. And here they were another Saturday night, killing it.

With Chloe as lead guitar and vocals from time to time, and Aubrey with rhythm guitar and vocals as well, they would make every Saturday night special for the rock spirit souls out there in Barden University.

And tonight wasn't so different from the others, they killed it on stage, and currently they were drinking and receiving some free shots from groupies they had. One of them was hanging around Chloe, trying to take her attention away after they got off stage.

She was a short brunette with stormy blue eyes and Chloe couldn't recall the resemblance this girl had with somebody she's sure she knows. The only thing for sure, is that she went out of the bar with her to her lone dorm and a bottle of tequila in her hands.

Of course she doesn't remember her name… Maybe it's something along the lines of… Lana or Anna… she's not sure. Although what she's sure is that she was pinned to the door once they went into her room, but Chloe answered that rough kiss even rougher tossing her to the bed.

The redhead made her scream all night, tearing her clothes away quite savage biting every inch of her skin, licking all the juices outta her, mixing them with alcohol, trashing every square feet of the room roughly and receiving the same good pleasure she gave for some good amount of hours… and what could she says? Chloe likes it rough.

After getting undone too many times and the girl being passed out on the rest of what's left of her bed, Chloe changed and left, she checked the hour and it was nearly 5 am, she had some texts from Aubrey telling her to text her once she got to her apartment, which she did.

Once there… she walked her way to the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water and drunk it all, then she went to her room, taking off her clothes on the way and tossing them in every direction until she reached her bed. She kind of fainted all naked on her bed and didn't woke up until late that day.

This is the part of the day she likes the most… getting to her bed and forget what she did, or that she is lonely…

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think so far? You still like it? Lemme know…**

 **Fun Fact: Yes… the character Anna that has sex with Chloe in the last part of this chapter is Anna Kendrick :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK! So another Chapter is here! Sorry for the delay… School started two weeks ago and it's already hell… so I hope to keep going on with the uploading 'on time' thing.**

 **On another matters… in this story… Beca and Stacie are too girly to be truth, they are the type of girls that are too superficial and annoying, but that would change in future chapters :D**

 **Anyways… enjoy the story and leave a review if you want… they help me keep inspired to continue with the story.**

 **The main idea for this fic came from rejection-isnt-failure from tumblr and the rest of my mind. I do NOT own the characters of this story. Ok enjoy! :D**

* * *

After some more days where Stacie would be getting it with her boyfriend time after time, she would get bored… her boyfriend wouldn't do something new in bed, it was always the same movements, so she went to see Beca to complain about everything in the past few days.

"I'm telling you boo… it's just getting awful every time we fuck…" she said defeated as Beca hugged her close to make her feel better "Adding the fact that it's weird when I came because he always finishes first and won't continue so I cum…" she did a disgusted groan.

"I'm breaking up with him boo… I need satisfaction and he ain't giving any…" she said really sure about it "Besides… I know he's just using me and I ain't gon' be just a relief for him no more…" she closed her eyes and hugged her friend.

Beca hate when Stacie got like this over a boy… more specifically when a boy used her "It's your decision babe… and I promise to be a real bitch to him every time I see him…cross my heart…" she said with a serious tone holding her close waiting until the other brunette would calm up a bit.

"I just can't believe him no more… no more 'you're the most amazing woman' " she said trying to impress her boyfriend with her voice cracking "Or 'you're the one I want to be with'…" she scoffed loudly "If he would really want me at least he will make me cum endlessly!" She started to cry now… loudly.

Beca could only hear her… she didn't know how to deal with this exact topic so she was just listening "And on top of everything… that dirty blonde mother fucker it's getting to my nerves all the time!" Now she was mad, and crying and punching a pillow from Beca's bed.

"She's on top of me on the academic charts! I cannot let that happen!" She threw a pillow with all she had startling the smaller brunette. She was always on top and always the best in school so this was devastating for her.

Did she heard right? It's impossible… there couldn't be smarter person than Stacie…"No way!" Beca said impressed and went to her desk to confirmed what her friend was saying. And in no time she could not only see that she was right but "What?! Beale has better grades than me?!" This made her get somehow angry.

She's the best! She can't be in second place under a trouble maker wanna be like Chloe! She has to be the best and she'll do whatever it takes to be on top…

And truth to be told, the nature of a cheerleader is to be competitive, and knowing this was making their spirit flake but getting determined to get their shit together and be on top of them. No one could be better than them.

"Those nasty fuckers bad girls wanna be can't get better grades than us Stacie!" She said really angry, the taller brunette could almost see smoke going outta her ears "We need to do something! They can't be better! They must get the teachers to put them good notes…" she said pointing her index finger to her friend and walking around her room "Or, or… they fuck them… they get those grades by fucking our teachers… I don't know… something!" Beca was pacing around her room talking like a crazy woman.

They wouldn't let that happen no matter what, even if it means playing dirty "Boo…" Stacie went close to her friend and held her from the shoulders "Boo… you're overreacting right now and listen to me before you speak" she pointed at her when she saw she was about to complain "We know almost nothing about them but this…" she said pointing to the laptop.

"We only know they are a pair of assholes, getting under our skin… And that one of them has a band and plays from time to time I guess…" she made a thoughtful face "Or maybe both… they're always together…" she sat in Beca's bed to think.

The other brunette went and sit by her desk closing quite rudely her laptop "And because they wear black we're assuming they have a band?..." she said narrowing her eyes confused looking at her friend.

"No boo… The day I went to finish miss Danvers' homework with Aubrey to the library she told me because I was asking why the rush with finishing that day… " She explained with details what happened in the library the other day.

"And I'm assuming that the redhead will be with her…" She said matter or factly making the other girl think.

"Wait… so that's the reason why you were acting like a bunny with your man? Because she told you those things she'll do to that girl?..."Beca laughed mischievously at her who throw a pillow on her face to hide the creeping blush she was getting, then from a second to another the smaller brunette got really serious "You don't have a crush on her right?... Because being honest… I don't want you to be used by that asshole" she said concerned.

"What?! No boo! I have no feelings for her… but thank you for your concern…" she smiled at her, stood up and went to sit on her lap to hug her tight. "I really think that we should do something about them tho… Get information about 'em or something…"

"I think you're right… I want to bring them down… no matter how…" Beca said with a decisive tone holding her tight.

They started to plan all afternoon to undisclosed those girls in search for weak spots and crush them not only with grades but also in feelings.

"Yeah… me too" the other girl said. It was a dick move and they knew it, but their pride was bigger than their rational thoughts.

* * *

They have been getting information from the last few days now but it wasn't enough… they couldn't get too much from people that apparently get along with the girls.

Everything they'd got would be along the lines 'They're just so mysterious' or 'I heard they are drug dealers' or 'They are really good with instruments but not sure about them having a band'… not so much really.

Then, they opted to ask some teachers about them but couldn't get much either. Everything they said was something like 'They are the worst trouble makers they have ever met but have better grades than most of the students they had together' thing that made them got even angrier at them.

It wasn't until they asked miss Danvers about them that they could know a little about them "Aubrey and Chloe certainly do everything together… most of it is trouble sadly, because if they wanted they'd be a great team…, I know they do music together and that they're like sisters… other than that I can't tell ladies, that's their business…" she said obviously hiding a lot of info from them… making a really interested cheerleaders now.

All of it wasn't good enough, the girls wanted more… so they searched without any success until the day of another meeting in the library. Stacie went with a determined face to get info about them or at least the band or the place they play.

She entered the regular study room they used, to find a really concentrated blonde working on the newest essay for next week, Aubrey just shared a devilish look and smirk at her.

" 'Sup Peaches?..." She said with her devilish smirk still on making the brunette scoff while taking a seat.

"Jerk…" she whispered with an angry face as she sat making the blonde chuckle "What are you laughing at asshole?" she said a bit angry doing a 'tough' pose where she'd cross her arms up her chest with a resting bitch face looking at her.

"Oh nothing… just you trying to be mean, that's all… You being mean to me is like trying to make a puppy look tough…" she looked up and winked at her, she just narrowed her eyes at her "You want some chocolate?..." she extended her hand with a bar of chocolate on her hand but being sincere about it.

"No thanks…" she said as coldly and bitchy as she could "I don't eat that crap…" she turned her head elsewhere to avoid eye contact with the blonde.

"So that's why you're so bitter huh?..." she said faking amusement and going back at her homework "Or maybe because you weren't tapped hard enough by your boy?..." she looked up smirking earning a loud scoff, she chuckled.

She saw her as bitchy as she could "FYI, I don't eat that…" she said pointing to the bar "Because I just don't like it and two… the hard 'tapping' with _my boyfriend_ is non of your business" she said quoting with her hands the word tapping.

"So he wasn't good enough in bed I presume… Or that would've make your bitchy mood improve today" she sighed and looked back at her notes.

This made the brunette look at her in shock with her mouth open… _How she dares?! Motherfuc-…_ but her own thoughts were interrupted.

"You're gonna catch flies there… close your mouth…" she said without looking at her but with a smooth smirk.

Aubrey really wanted to get under her skin today because she knew she'd have a tired evening with her band.

Besides, there's no deny of the fact that the blonde liked this brunette but she wouldn't admit that… or well… maybe not like her _like her,_ but there is something about her that makes her feel interested… besides her boobs.

So obviously Stacie would get angry at this and shout everything she had in mind, but chose not to because one… she was in a library, and two… she was here to get info from her to ruin somehow her life and crush her.

So she opted for a dry "Fucking douche bag…" and start ignoring the other girl who just laughed at the insult a bit louder.

And they started a session of 'who's the quieter of both', Aubrey didn't even cared what she was doing, she was finishing her part of the homework so she could go and practice before tomorrow in rehearsal with her band.

And Stacie wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing but to how she could just ask her about her band, so she thought that just asking her randomly would work "So… what's your band's name?" she stared at her laptop's screen still typing the essay.

This made the blonde look up with narrowed eyes, and for a second Stacie looked back at her, trying to pretend to don't care much, which Aubrey didn't buy. "Why do you want to know?" _this is a really weird question from her_ … she thought while writing the last part of the homework.

The brunette shrugged and smiled a bit "Unless it's just an excuse for other purposes like hooking up with somebody, or even hooking up with your drug dealer…" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?... Do you want to form part of it when you get tired of your shit-brained 'boyfriend'? " she said with narrowing eyes and a smile quoting the word 'boyfriend'.

"You wish!" she said chuckling… _This is fun…_ Stacie thought, as trying to act well to get more stuff that could tell them something else from what they already know.

"I do-" she said quickly making the brunette look at her puzzled "Maybe that way you'd see what's _really good_ in bed like…" she said with a sexy voice, and doing a sexy voice was part of her job in the band so…

This made Stacie really uncomfortable but not in a bad way… not really… she was bothered and felt her core twitch…

Being sexually frustrated wasn't a good thing… and less if you feel the need to get laid in the worst moment possible… like this one… she just groan internally paying more attention to her screen than the blonde.

Controlling her voice a little she managed to ask "You didn't answer my question…" she looked at her who just ignore her and shrugged.

"Is not like you will be interested in the type of music we play…" she said in a neutral tone with a shrug.

"Maybe I do like what you play… what's the genre?" she said faking concentration on what she was doing.

Still didn't buying the sudden interest, she sighed and just answered, it wasn't like she'd go to a filthy bar to go see her playing, even though… a part of her would like her to go…

Aubrey would totally deny the fact that she likes this brunette, and that she'd like to be something more with her than acquaintances… but she's been hurt in the past really deep so she won't get a chance to be hurt ever again.

"I can't imagine you hearing hard rock and metal with a little of hardcore… at all…" the blonde chuckled a bit because of the reaction Stacie gave her.

And the answer caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting this… I mean, she's heard that type of music because her boyfriend's brother hears it and it's a bit… loud.

"Amazed peaches?" The blonde flashed her best smirk, while saving all of her thigs again to go, but Stacie was in her own daze to actually react quick and keep asking her things to find out something, she was just seeing at the screen.

But before going out the room, Aubrey got closer of her… like… really close… inches from her face because she only wanted to make her feel a little intimidated by her just before going "… Mayhem Souls…"

The brunette turned her face to look at her, leaving only a few inches between their lips "… That's the name of my band…" she said in a really low key sending shivers down her spine making her breath got caught on her lungs and her throat go dry, it was impossible for Stacie not to see the blonde's lips.

Aubrey left as soon as she said this with a mischievous smirk on her face as she popped a cigarette from her pocket leaving a really bothered brunette behind.

* * *

Chloe was getting nuts with the last point of her part of the homework, she decided that she didn't wanted to work off school with the cheerleader - mostly because she needed to work part of her week to survive - so she got as much work done in class with Beca as she could, but she couldn't get this last part done because all the info she found out was all mixed up and confusing.

Not even the half of her pack of cigarettes would help her calm down - because she was feeling frustrated - and she needed to finish this because she needed to practice for next gig with the band. So with a cigarette on her mouth, she got back at her notes until she found a lead to help her out so she could finish.

And as soon as she did, she sent the file to an annoying brunette.

 **CB: *File Attatchment* Done my part.** And with that, she prepared everything to go and have a late rehearsal tonight.

Beca was enjoying herself in her room dancing to the beat of Shake it off from Taylor Swift before continue with all her homework when her phone went off signaling a text message, so she went for it and saw her least favorite letters combined…

She just looked at the screen and her blood was boiling instantly… She doesn't know why she gets like this… this angry and this annoyed every time she gets a text message or even see the face of the redhead.

But this time she might probably will get her off guard if she says something nice to her and maybe get info about something.

 **CheerSucker: Thanks :D enjoy your band time.** She smiled devilish at her phone and went to sit by her bed waiting for an answer.

At first, Chloe didn't even paid attention to her phone, she got to Cara's house and set her guitar, set of pedal effects and waited for the guys to arrive as Cara was in the kitchen setting a cooler with beers. That's when she saw her phone.

The first thing she did was chuckle… Beca was a pain in the ass, and she won't even ask how she knew about the band… it was clearly that Aubrey had to do with this… and speaking from the devil, she arrived.

"You tell Stacie about our band?" Chloe didn't even say hello, but her blonde friend knew that this would happen today, she was suspicious that Stacie wouldn't shut, but it was a good thing, because probably that would make their band a bit more famous.

"Hello to you too Chlo…" she said while setting her guitar "And yes… she was being annoying… like always…" she tried to hide her face as much as she could because she didn't want for Chloe to see that she had a tiny crush on her. But it was in vain, the redhead could read her very well.

"You like her…" she looked at her with a smooth smirk "And you want to fuck her…" she pointed at her and the blonde just smirked at her "You do you little bitch! You'll use the band as an excuse!" both chuckled as Cara was getting the garage with the cooler, she heard the last part.

"Who are we gonna fuck?..." the older blonde said setting the last things for her drum set "She used the excuse of the band to get some?..." she pointed at her with one of the drum sticks as looking to Chloe who only nodded and both laughed at her.

"Like you haven't asshats… Besides, it was also to be known a little bit more in town…" she joined the laughter and they all remembered all the times they used that excuse to get laid until all the others arrived.

Before start playing, she sent a quick really vague text to the cheerleader… surely her previous text was only to get her off guard and 'try to get to know her', but this was not going to happen.

 **CB: Will do pom poms.** She smiled and tossed her phone elsewhere because she wouldn't be seeing it soon.

Back with Beca, she waited long… like too much for the redhead to answer so the only thing she said was that!... _Are you kidding me?!... You're supposed to ask me how I know that!..._ "And don't fucking call me pom poms!" she screamed at her phone like if Chloe could hear her… She groaned and just laid down her bed.

She didn't want to keep dancing or doing homework, or anything for real, she didn't even know if she was angry or frustrated or what… She closed her eyes to just try to stop thinking when suddenly, her door opened with a really excited Stacie.

"Boo! I just found out what we needed!" she said entering the room and laying on her bed with her laptop in hands showing a facebook page of a band. Beca only cracked one eye open, not really wanting to pay attention.

"Here's the band they play on and here must be the place for their next gig…" she said exciting pointing at her screen.

On the page, you could see pictures of the band and of course they saw them all… They didn't expect to see Chloe and Aubrey like this… They looked like pros, on the mic and on the guitars, giving their souls out… it seems like they wouldn't be living if it wasn't because of music.

 _They look hot…_ Stacie thought as the screen showed a picture of both girls clearly sweating everywhere standing on stage with their backs touching, only wearing their bras and playing their hearts out.

One of the pictures was of Chloe without a shirt… only her bra on and playing a solo on her guitar - apparently - all of her was sweaty and you could see her sexy abs, it was clearly that she was enjoying herself. Beca's brain was having a lot of trouble processing this because it was sending shivers down to her core.

Checking even more of the page they found out the address "It's near here and we could finally use our fake ID's…" the other brunette just tilted her head.

"What fake ID's babe?" she narrowed her eyes to the face Stacie did, where 'I did something wrong but you're gonna love it' was written all over her face answering Beca's question "You got us fake ID's?!" she just smiled at her and nodded showing the plastic cards to her.

"This seems a thing they enjoy a lot and we could start taking them down by going to see them and ruin their good time there boo…" she smiled devilish at her that made the mood change from gloomy to cheery in a second with both jumping up and down the bed cherishing the fact that soon they would get under _their_ skin and 'bring them down' as they say… Anyways…

They see them as a burden in their perfect life, like just a stain in a perfect masterpiece, they came to rock their perfect world only by existing and having to be partnered with them, but they won't let that happen, their lives are so important for them and they don't want to change them… so the easiest way you ask? Social humiliation or something similar… but they are not aware of the fact that it won't be so easy…

* * *

 **A/N: Whadya think so far? You still like it? Lemme know…**

 **Fun Fact: I used to have a band and using the excuse of 'I have a band' to hook up works a lot :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so guys! New chapter here! Sorry for the delay… school's being tough on me… either way I hope you like it.**

 **Before you start reading I would like you to listen so some songs of the band Halestorm because they appear in this chapter and basically their songs got me inspired to start this story. So here are the songs you should listen and the order they appear in this chapter: Amen, Love Bites(So do I) and Mayhem.**

 **Anyways I hope you like it and if you do let me know with a review :D**

 **WARNING: there's gonna be an almost rape scene here so if you are sensitive to this kind of topics please do NOT read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A week have passed and another gig was getting in their way, a thing they would totally crushed because they are awesome playing and Chloe would get excited from Friday evening until early Sunday morning.

This meant for her that she'd do what she likes most to do, that is music, and enjoy with close friends… adding that she would get free shots from the bar and would totally make out with girls that mostly want to experiment, which was sex, sex and sex for her, so she couldn't complain.

For Aubrey this was a relief from all the stress from her week, all the stamina would be off her body by only playing… and well… if she got in the way of a really good looking girl who she could pin over the wall and make her scream in pleasure… well… she'd take that too.

Although, every time that happens to her lately, the girl in question is curiously a brunette… that maybe doesn't have to be for the fact that she has… kind of… feelings - even if she denies it - for a certain brunette in school.

Anyways… today is Saturday… meaning that, they would all go to Lenny's Bar - the place they play - on Cara's van so after they finish with the gig, they could all save their instruments and go do whatever they want after their 3 and a half hour playing - with some pauses in between because that is a must - besides, they're getting paid for playing, which was a win-win for them.

After the gig, they could go back with the older blonde or well… go walking because their houses were really close from the bar… just a few blocks away… so it was cool.

All the band would get to the bar early to do some sound checks before all the fans and rock lovers would arrive… then, they would wait in a side room for the bar to fill up - thing that wouldn't last long after 11 pm - after that, they'd get ready for the night… mostly the girls.

Meaning: get the 'rock' vibe on her face with heavy dark makeup and do something with their hair to look messy but foxy, then, change in their desired attire for the night and have a drink before going to stage.

So Chloe went alone for hers to the bar. Lenny, the owner, knew the band and he was aware that Aubrey and Chloe were under age, but he was cool with them drinking because the band brought a lot of people on the weekends so that meant: money.

He'd give them all the alcohol the want as long as they got more people to the bar on weekends. So he tossed her a shot of whiskey as she sat in one of the stools… the bar was filling up quickly, everything was set up and all was left was waiting.

But she didn't want to wait, she had this itch for playing that was making her hands move too much. Although, a stranger got close to her and without warning she kissed her.

Catching her off guard at first she froze for an instant, because she saw a flash of brown hair and then soft lips were on her… and she wouldn't back a kiss down, so she moved in sync with this stranger.

The thing here that she won't be able to deny is the fact that the first image she crossed her mind was of a cheerleader that it's been lately in her life and that annoys the crap outta her.

Breaking the kiss, the stranger brunette looked at her mischievously and then said "Had to do that for a bet… hope it wasn't to rude…" she smiled innocently.

But Chloe got close her again and looked at her deeply in the eyes "It can be quite rude if you want later…" she said with a low key and winked at her making the girl freeze right there… she just smirked and walked away to set herself on the stage because her band was setting the last touches and getting to their instruments.

Lenny's bar was kind of a big place, there was a dance floor… or well… Just a space near the stage without tables for the fans to gather there. This place got a really dark vibe… low lights, brick walls with graffiti all over them, some industrial style here and there.

The place was filled up normally with people that enjoyed rock music… any style, as long as it was rock… and because of it there wasn't a DJ that would get along with that genre, so the owner decided to hire a band and there they were, about to start.

So they were there on stage when Aubrey start to speak… the lights were on her and the band "Hey everyone… We're Mayhem Souls…" she said as Chloe started to strum her guitar signaling the first song and the crowd going quite loud by this "…This is 'Amen'… Can I get an Amen?..." the crowd roared.

 _A fire's gotta burn_

 _The world is gonna turn_

 _A rain has gotta fall_

 _Fate is gonna call_

 _But I just keep on breathing_

 _Long as my heart is beating_

By the first verse the crowd were in front of the stage singing along.. Their band do get a lot of people to gather there…

 _My life, My love_

 _My sex, My drug, My lust_

 _My god it ain't no sin_

 _Can I get it_

 _Can I get an Amen?_

 _My grace. My church_

 _My pain, My tears, My hurt_

 _My god, I'll say it again_

 _Can I get it_

 _Can I get an Amen?_

People was moving around enjoying the music… when the girls hit the second chorus and Chloe hit the solo… people was getting louder shouting 'Hey!' with all they got.

* * *

Back at Beca's, she and Stacie were getting ready to go to the bar Chloe and Aubrey would be playing… they needed to look rude so they dressed all black-ish and rude as they could, of course following some tips from tumblr… they wanted to mingle with everyone there and don't look like outcasts.

But well, they couldn't deny some neon colors on their attire, which wasn't making them look that rude.

They parked near to the location, but not to close to don't get much attention, I mean, Beca has a red BMW, that would've made them be quite noticed by everyone there.

Getting closer to the bar they could se people here and there having a heavy making out session.

The main entrance was by a dark alley, with some lights here and there… some more people were gathered drinking, smoking and yes… making out some more.

For the girls, it looked a bit scary because everyone looked tough and they kind of didn't dress 'tough' enough exactly.

Stacie was wearing dark gray skinny jeans with black high heels ankle boots and a white old band t-shirt she found in her dad's closet, her hair was falling down freely and she put on a bit of heavy dark makeup.

As for Beca… she decided to wear some old black skinny jeans torn by the knees and some black old high heels ankle boots too, a sleeveless wine red t-shirt and an old flannel from Jesse on top. Her hair was also loose and she matched her makeup with the colors she was wearing.

Entering the bar wasn't a problem and getting drinks right away from strangers either… the music was loud and apparently they arrived in the middle of the show… they decided to go mingle a little before going in front near the stage.

* * *

After some minutes and another song over Aubrey spoke through the mic "How's everybody doing?" and the roars from the fans got really loud, she chuckled over the mic "So what do you think Chlo… we go to a break or we continue?..." the crowd started to cheer at them to continue.

Chloe was drinking from her beer when the blonde asked her this, she turned and spoke over her mic "I don't know… the crowd isn't screaming enough…" she said in low key getting the crowd to screamed even more, but even this, the other members went out from stage to get something to drink.

"No... That wasn't enough… Dammit…" she said clicking her tongue and looking at Aubrey "It seems we'll need a little break…" she said getting her guitar on the stand as well as the blonde.

"Keep enjoying the music sick bastards!" Aubrey shouted and everyone agreed with her, then some other rock music blasted from the speakers.

The whole band was a bit tired… they just needed to complete the last set and they'd be done for the night. So… going off the stage they got the last set from Cara and went to rest a bit by the bar where some shots were already there for them.

But some girls were there, apparently fooling around with some guys and as soon as they got close for their shots.. They saw them… or well… Chloe…

She got Aubrey's attention by elbowing on her side and told her to look to her left tilting her head.

What Aubrey saw made her blood boiled a bit… there was this guy, really close to Stacie and she was letting him.

And as for Chloe… she was seeing Beca talking to a stranger and laughing then looking at her with a mischievous look, trying to bother her so she made something about it… this stranger was hugging her and truth to be told, Chloe was concerned because this place was about getting drunk and have sex with whatever that moves even if they wanted or not.

And these boys were really drunk and all over the girls… Chloe turned back and got two drunk girls and convinced them to go take those boys off the cheerleaders, as Aubrey went for some shots for them.

In no time this strangers girls got the attention from the stranger boys leaving the cheerleaders alone so they got closer… Chloe was the first talking…

"What are you doing here?..." She said with a small smirk giving Beca a shot of raw whiskey and both drinking it.

Beca just smirked and took the shot doing a bitter face because of the burn, making the redhead chuckle "We came to have a good time…" she shrugged leaning to the bar, the alcohol was making her feel a little tipsy but not as much as the other cheerleader.

"Yeah… we just wanted to see if it was truth you played here…" Stacie said trying to lean to the bar too but was having a little bit of trouble in standing. The blonde hold her before falling and helped her out sitting.

"Easy there peaches… how much did you have?…" she asked a bit concerned for her because she could be easy target for anyone who would want a 'good time'.

"Not your business blondie…" she said pointing at her face with a mischievous smile, Chloe and Beca were seeing the exchange with weirded faces "Your cute ass should be there playing some good music" she now pointed to the stage.

"Yeah… yours too…" Beca looked to the redhead smirking "So go away and let me enjoy this…" she said having another shot from whiskey.

"You shouldn't be here…" Aubrey said to both of them "It's a dangerous place for girls like you who are having their asses drunk-" she said concerned looking now at Stacie who was trying to avoid eye contact with her because she wanted to kiss the blonde.

Chloe interrupted whatever Aubrey was going to say "-Just get away from drunk guys because they will want to have something more than just a dance with you…" she said pointing at them as Luke shout at them to go back on the stage.

Beca got closer to Chloe's face… like really close in hope for intimidate her… but that's not gonna happen any time soon… "I'll do whatever I want… You're not the boss of me…" and with this she took another shot and drank it while holding her stare with the redhead.

Both of them just saw each other and leave them but not before telling Lenny to cut them off with the alcohol.

There was a reason this bar was also known as 'the get some bazaar'… it doesn't matter how you look, you'd surely: get laid and get drunk… or get drunk while getting laid… there was a reason that at some point of the night the bar would give free samples of condoms.

And despite they strongly dislike these girls… they didn't want them to get into something they didn't want.

Although, the good thing… if you could call it that way… was that the brunettes decided to go near stage, in this way, they could at least check upon them.

"So I heard you wanted a little bit more of us?..." the redhead said looking at the crowd but also at the brunettes. All the bar roared making her chuckle "Ok… so here's one of ours…" and the people went wild.

The music started quite aggressively, but everyone were enjoying themselves… Chloe was the one who sang this song…

 _Don't listen what your girlfriend says_

 _She reads those magazines_

 _That say you failed the test_

 _You don't have what she needs_

 _I slither like a viper_

 _And get you by the neck_

 _I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her_

 _That bitch can eat her heart out!_

 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I._

 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I._

 _Love bites!_

All people were strongly into the song and singing bits with the redhead… Aubrey helped her in the second verse and chorus and they left a space where only music was on… everyone was clapping and screaming when Chloe came with the bridge.

 _It checks you in and kicks you down,_

 _And chews you up and spits you out._

 _It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around._

 _They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate._

 _And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall._

 _I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"_

 _I've felt pleasure without pain._

 _My soul you'll never tame!_

 _Love bites, but so do I._

 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I_

 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!_

 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I._

 _Love bites!_

 _Love bites!_

Hitting the last chorus all people were singing along… even Beca and Stacie… which was a strange scene for the guitar players… that even made them smile a little bit more than normally, but they wouldn't admit it.

Aubrey was into the show but also was worried about the brunette because she was getting more alcohol from strange dudes… meaning vulnerability.

Another half an hour have past and seemed that the bar filled up even more… they were on their last song of the night and the people were getting louder and louder.

"You all sick bastards…" Chloe said over the mic and everyone screamed "Thanks for tonight… this is our last song for today but keep enjoying yourselves…" some boxes with condoms were passed through the whole bar in the last songs and some of those were floating through the place.

"Give it up for a little mayhem…" the redhead said and everyone gone wild again. The music started and everyone were dancing.. Or well bowing their heads. The blonde started with the song and Chloe helped her up with hardcore of the chorus.

The people were going wild as the song was getting to the last chorus.

 _A little Mayhem never hurt anyone_

 _When am I gonna get some?_

 _A little bedlam til I'm coming undone_

 _Where am I gonna get some?_

 _A little Mayhem never hurt anyone_

 _How am I gonna get some? Get some? Get some?_

 _A little bedlam til I'm coming undone_

 _How am I gonna get some? Get some? Get some?_

In this point Chloe and Aubrey were shirtless, only in their bra… and they were killing it in the stage with the solo and the people were screaming Chloe's name. She finished the solo lifting her guitar up and getting her tongue out. The last part was Chloe's to sing…

 _I wanna feel the rave house_

 _I wanna hear the uproar_

 _A little pandemonioum_

 _I know I'm not the only one_

 _I wanna be thrown away_

 _I wanna feel the walls shaking_

 _I wanna feel the walls shaking_

 _I wanna feel the walls shakin, shakin, shakin, shakin, shakin_

1,2,3,4… _Ohhh_

 _Looking for some mayhem_

 _Need a little mayhem_

 _Ohhh_

 _Need a little mayhem_

 _Looking for some mayhem_

 _Looking for some mayhem_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Need a little mayhem_

 _Want to hear some mayhem_

 _Yeahhh_

Aubrey helped with the last chorus and the cheers and applause went right away after the song ended.

In this moment the euphoria was all over them… Chloe and Aubrey felt happy… really happy, the thing here was when they both looked down the crowd to find that the cheerleaders weren't in sight.

They went down the stage and saved it all quickly and tossed it all to Cara's van changing into their clothes again and returned to the bar to look for the girls, that apparently weren't there.

Until going out the bar again they could find them going to someone's car… clearly drunk… or at least Stacie more than Beca.

* * *

Hell yes, they felt drunk… and it felt quite ok to going out the bar with these strangers… they enjoyed the show… they got drunk for free and now they were going somewhere they didn't know but they thought it was ok.

They were having a great time with these guys…

Until they got close to their car…

It was a black jeep, and as soon as they were about to go up these dudes took them and tossed them against the car and attacked their necks touching them everywhere…

Beca just pushed the dude that was over her down and he stayed down… mostly because he was so fucking drunk that he didn't feel his legs.

But the one all over Stacie was a little stronger, and her friend tried to help her because she didn't want to have anything with him, it was clearly all over her face, but this guy just pushed her quite strong that made her stumble and fall to the ground.

The good thing here?… Aubrey and Chloe arrived…

Chloe helped Beca up as the infuriated blonde went to hit this dude's face really hard. The blonde felt her blood boiled and as soon as this dude fell, she straddled him to punch him some more getting all the fury out her.

The other dude went over her making her fall off his friend. Chloe was busy getting both girls together when she saw this and enter the fight.

The girls punched them quite hard and they received quite strong punches too until a high pitched pained scream was heard from the blonde… one of the dudes had a knife and tried to stabbed her on the stomach but missed a little… either way she got hurt.

Chloe gave them both a hard kick on the balls taking them down and go help her friend.

The cheerleaders just observed the whole scene frozen without noticing that police was getting closer… they just felt the other girls grabbing them and from a moment to another, they were running.

They took a long breath after hiding into another dark alley they found… Aubrey was hurt and was bleeding, she was trying to hold the pain a little longer until the police disappeared, which wasn't long.

They stood up and look at each other, Aubrey was the first one speaking "Y'all ok?..." and everyone nodded… she felt like fainting but hold herself a bit more.

Chloe's apartment was closer from where they were "Follow me…" she said quite annoyed… she was really angry at the cheerleaders.

They got into Chloe's apartment in a blink of an eye, by this moment, she was helping Aubrey walk because she got hurt on the fight… really bad apparently.

She helped her lay down on one of the couches there and the redhead sprinted for the first aid she had, Beca and Stacie was seeing all the exchange, the blonde's shirt had a big blood stain on her side.

Chloe lifted her t-shirt to found a not so deep cut but where a lot of blood was coming, she just put a towel there and turned around fuming.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Are you seeing that?!" she screamed at them pointing at the blonde laying down the couch "I told you clearly NOT to get close to the dudes! If it wasn't because we took the liberty to take care even if it wasn't necessary… You would have been just raped!" she got close to them and her voice was getting louder.

"We didn't ask you to save us!" Beca barked back angry at the redhead. No one would tell her what to do.

Stacie was worried for Aubrey, she felt guilty for all of this, she was just seeing her with watery eyes.

She chuckled loudly and bitter "Oh! So it would have been ok for you to those sick assholes fucked you?!" this made the smaller brunette shut and looked elsewhere.

"I was handling it…" she said in a low voice but Chloe could hear her. Stacie went close to Aubrey and whispered low 'I'm sorry' over and over again and started to take out of the first aid some stuff to clean her wounds.

She started to cry but the blonde caught all her tears making her look up and whispered back "Please don't do it again?" and flashed a small smile to her, making her feel a bit better.

On the other hand… Beca and Chloe were still arguing "Oh yeah! You were handling on the floor quite well!" she turned around and hit the wall quite hard out of frustration making her hand bleed.

"I didn't need your help! We were fine!" Beca still barked back trying to win over this discussion…

"Why the fuck you even went there?!" the redhead turned around and got close her "Because you weren't there just for the show!" she rose her hands up exasperated and waiting for an answer.

"We were! We heard that it was a good bar!" she barked back shrugging and clearly lying to her.

"Do not fucking lie to my face! I know perfectly that she told you about this!" she said pointing at Stacie who felt even worse while trying to make the wound stop bleeding "And now Aubrey is hurt because of-" she was interrupted by the blonde who was annoyed by the barks.

"YO! LOVEBIRDS! Shut up!" she yelled but regret instantly because that make her hiss in pain "Just… Shut up… it happened… no one was raped…" she looked at the redhead telling with her eyes to calm down "Chlo… Bring me a mirror… I need to see if I'll need stitches…"

Chloe was angry… really angry… she wanted to rip the cheerleaders' heads off… but tried her best to calmed a bit and went for what the blonde asked her for. Beca just went and sit on a chair near the kitchen arms crossed and trying not to freak out and cry, because she knew that she could have been hurt tonight but her pride didn't let her just be grateful with the redhead, she just couldn't… _Stupid Pride!_

"Stitches?" Stacie said even guiltier looking at her with glassy eyes "Wouldn't be better if we take you to the hospital?" she asked with a small voice.

"If I go to the hospital, I won't play no more with the band… and that's one thing I can't lose…" she said and then looking down smiling bitterly, then look up again to her "So no… we can't go to the hospital…"

Chloe arrived with the mirror way more calmed and gave it to her, then went to the kitchen for some water bottles "But what if you do need stitches?..." she said worried.

Chloe went back and gave everyone a bottle "You're looking to the next best surgeon in the world…" she send a small smile at her friend "And she has practiced with me many times before so it's good…" she shrugged drinking all her bottle.

Beca looked at the redhead quite puzzled… _Many times before?... She gets into this often?..._ She thought not getting her eyes off her.

The blonde gave a small smile to her "The good thing is that I won't…" she said with a reassuring smile to the brunette as Chloe sat close to her and start treating her wounds.

No longer after some minutes and some more hissing from the blonde it was all cleaned up and she changed in more comfortable clothes.

After another moment of awkward silence Stacie just wanted to break the tension "I hope we didn't woke up your parents…" the redhead just scoffed and looked at her blonde friend.

She sighed and then looked at her "I live alone… so don't worry about that…" she stood up and went to her room to look for more comfortable clothes for the girls and her.

"Due to all this crap…" the blonde said looking at her now empty water bottle "I think you should stay… it's safer…" she said with a warm small smile.

Chloe went back and tossed some old pajamas at them "Bathroom's down the hall at your right and my room is in front of it… take my bed… I'll stay here and take care of this crappy blonde" Aubrey chuckled.

Beca was the first one to stand up and went directly to the bathroom to tossed out all the alcohol she had, Chloe followed her close behind and helped her by holding her hair. This wasn't how she pictured her Saturday night.

"Let it all out pom poms…" she said rubbing some circles on her back…

On one hand she really wanted to kick her ass because of what just happened but in the other hand this seemed to her quite funny.

All of Beca trying to be bad but actually being a softy was really cute for her, she wouldn't deny it… but she was this awful pain in the ass… she felt like she was trying to get under her skin and it made way funnier because that would not happen.

Beca was so innocent and she wasn't… she knows life pretty well and somehow even if it's been just a little time… she wouldn't want something bad happening to her. She doesn't want her to finish up like her.

And she was kind of scared too when she saw those dudes trying to force them… but well… it's not her place to do anything… all those feelings that was creeping inside her right now - even though the actual situation of this brunette was throwing her guts out - couldn't happen… couldn't be… so she should just burned them and forget those feelings.

Beca kind of fainted in the bathroom after tossing everything, so Chloe lift her up bridal style and took her to her room and put her under the covers.

Meanwhile on the living room, Stacie stayed behind with the blonde, she looked at her and flashed a shy smile "I'm sorry again for all this… crap" she said with small voice getting close of her and kneeling down to be closer.

"It's ok… I wouldn't be feeling ok knowing that something might have happened to you…" she said honestly catching her off guard, she just froze looking at the blonde "Why did you went there Stacie?" she said with a small voice too.

The brunette looked down her hands "I wanted to see if it was truth…" she said shyly "I didn't think that it would turn out this bad for you…" her eyes felt a bit watery.

She lifted up her shin "That place is dangerous…" she said with concern all over her voice "The reason I go there is because I get the chance to do what I love most… But even that… I know how dangerous it could be…" she said sincerely.

"You could have been hurt pretty badly… and it would have been my fault…" Stacie looked up at her a little bit scared.

Chloe arrived in this instant and saw them be really close to each other. Aubrey was kind of itching to do a cute gesture and kissed her cheek or something , but instead, she said "You should go to sleep… you'll need it…"

She missed the contact as soon as the blonde retracted her hand… she stood up and went to sleep with her friend to Chloe's room.

The redhead sat on one of the couches facing the blonde and sighed heavily "Women…" she said making the blonde chuckle.

"Can't live without them…" she answered back and now Chloe chuckled.

"Can't socialize with them too much because then, they make your best friend get stabbed…" this made them both chuckled… then they fade into a comfortable silence until they fell asleep where they were.

* * *

 **A/N: What you think? Lemme know!**

 **Fun Fact: Chloe is inspired by Lizzy Hale from Halestorm. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter guys! Sorry for the long wait, my life is just a mess right now.**

 **Anyways I hope you like it and if you do let me know with a review :D**

* * *

He came undone hard… falling on top of her and taking a deep breath to get his heart race under control… he needed this… a lot.

When you have a lot of stamina you have to get it off of you… and the sports he played wasn't enough, resulting in getting off some other way… and that some other way was having sex…

His girl wouldn't give it to her, but he needed this… so waiting for her to feel comfortable about it was off the table… he gets what he wants when he wants it… one way or another.

The only reason he was with her was to get a recommendation letter from her father to apply to a college far away from this city…

And today was the day he'd get that letter… well… when the sun came up because today was Sunday but it was 3-ish in the morning so…

He just got up from bed where the cheerleader was still naked looking at him changing into his clothes to go home "Jesse… Stay a little longer so we could continue this…" the girl said seductively to him, who only shrugged.

"I can't Alice… I need to go home and rest because today I'll be heading over 's house to get my rec letter…" he said getting his jeans on.

"You said you'd stay today…" she pouted at him who sighed, he turned and went back to bed to give her a kiss. This wasn't the first time they would do this, it's been long since they've been humpping each other.

"I know… but it'll have to be another time… either way I'll be breaking up with her today or tomorrow… then you'll be mine…" both looked at each other.

She kissed him "Ok… but break up with her in front of everybody so her world crumbles as well as her cheer squad…" she smiled devilish at him who returned the same evil smile.

"Will do…"He smirked at her and kissed heavily once more before he went out her house.

After that, he got out with a smooth smile on his face because he always gets away with everything… and soon, he'll be out of this city, playing in the big leagues and earning a lot of money and having a lot of chicks around him. His life couldn't be better…

* * *

Beca woke up because of the light in the room, her head was hammering really hard and it was hard to even open her eyes.

But when she could, she realized she wasn't in her room and kind of freaked out. Turning around, she saw her friend laying down with her sound asleep and that made her calm a little.

She just remembers drinking too much and seeing Chloe on stage performing all sweaty… those thoughts made her throat went instantly dry because she looked sexy…

The brunette was trying to get in her mind the fact that she was developing tiny little feelings for her… of course she didn't want to admit that and she won't… but it was a thing that left her thinking about her sexuality.

As far as she knows, she's straight… she hadn't think about herself being with another woman… it was always a guy… but that's because she hasn't question herself about that… not until now…

Thinking about all this and what happened yesterday was making her head spin even more… the headache that woke her up was getting even worse so she tried to find her phone to see the hour on the night stand, but it was missing apparently… she must've drop it somewhere in the apartment.

Although what she found was a glass of water and some pills with a note…

 **"Hope you're not feeling like crap… but if you do… take the pills…" - CB**

Even if she denies it, the note made her smile…

She stood up from bed and noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes but some lose pajamas that weren't hers… at first she freaked out a little more because there was no memory of her changing up or someone helping her.

But then she saw who she was sleeping with… _Stacie must've changed my clothes…_ she thought getting the sight of her best friend sleeping peacefully in the room… A room that wasn't hers…

That's when she noticed the rest of it…

To the side of the bed there was a desk with a lot of books and sheets and notes around… there was an old laptop there and a small piano too - thing that got her attention - _She can play piano? …_ on top of it there was a shelf with some records… she went close to see them.

She could see some of the names of the bands she had there… Nirvana, Linkin Park, Halestorm, Evanescence, Paramore… besides others. There was a window to the right and then some huge amps… _probably for her guitar…_ She thought.

The walls were painted in light gray with some posters here and there… she noticed then, a cork board beside the amps with pictures… and was drawn to them.

All of the pictures were from Aubrey and the redhead with both of them always smiling… this made her smiled even more… they looked so happy and somehow it made her heart swell.

 _They look like if they would be sisters…_ she smiled big time and made her think about her and Stacie's plan to humiliate them… it made her feel quite gross to think in this now because they are fine and they wouldn't if it wasn't for Aubrey and Chloe saving their asses.

She wouldn't admit it out loud but Chloe was right… if it wasn't because of them… they would be waking up naked in some stranger's house.

She sighed and went out from the room into the bathroom… all was really quiet, so she tried to stay like that… she found a mouth wash there and used it because of the bitter taste on her mouth, probably for the ton of alcohol she got.

Then she decided to see if there was any coffee to make, so she went to the kitchen, but not before seeing if Chloe and Aubrey were ok.

She found them still on the living room sound asleep on the couches, Aubrey laying down the couch and Chloe sitting on the single couch beside the blonde, that looked quite uncomfortable. She stood there just a little more looking at the redhead.

The redhead looked like crap, but that was because she didn't cleaned up her face the night before… she had some dry blood on the side of her forehead, and some going out her nose… her knuckles were dirty and also with blood.

She felt guilty because of this… somehow it was her fault because she didn't stopped her friend from drinking and for accepting more drinks, and when that guy kissed her the first time, and when they asked them to go outside somewhere else. She didn't say no to all this so now it made her feel really guilty.

After a little bit longer, she went to the kitchen and in no time coffee was ready and heading back to the living room with two cups of coffee and a clean cloth to wash the blood outta the redhead, if she let her of course.

Honestly her expectations were to find out a filthy place/apartment, but no, it was all well organized, like if a person with OCD - and no offense to them - would live in here.

She sat on the center table and left the coffees beside her along with some pills she grabbed for the redhead just in case she got a great hungover like her… then she moved her leg a little to see if she'd wake up.

Chloe was feeling a delicious smell coming from the kitchen… it was her favorite smell… coffee… was she dreaming?... she couldn't tell, her eyes felt heavy and that's the reason why she chose to ignore de smell… _maybe five more minutes…_

Although, those five minutes felt like two seconds because then she was feeling like someone was moving her leg… taking a deep breath she opened her eyes but close them quickly because there was a lot of light.

 _Great! Hungover!..._ She thought groaning, Beca, noticing this, said as slow and soft as she could "Here…" she extended her hand with some pills for her "For your head…"

She opened her eyes now and saw the brunette sitting in front of her… she took the pills from her and swallowed them, then offered the cup of coffee that was promptly accepted and drank the half of the hot beverage.

Awkward silence got over the room and Beca didn't want to see into her eyes because she was feeling guilty of all this, so she just saw her hands… she remembered the cloth on her hand and gave it to the redhead "For your knuckles…" Beca didn't want to make eye contact even though she could feel Chloe's eyes on her.

The redhead just stared at her for a moment before taking the cloth from her and start cleaning her face up with one hand as she held the coffee with the other. She was trying not to make a big deal about it because one, her best friend was still asleep in the couch and two, she was tired and still hungover from yesterday, so nope, she won't make a peep out of this.

Beca was just staring at her as she cleaned herself up, she thought of asking if she needed help cleaning herself up but at the same time she didn't want to break this silence around them, but then she remembered why she brought the coffee and the cloth with her, it was a peace offer… or so she thought… she took a deep breath and said softly "I'm sorry…" and dared to look up at her. Chloe's face had no expression on and it was making everything more uncomfortable…

All of this actually, was taking her a lot of will power to accept and be this vulnerable with her "I'm sorry that because of us Aubrey got hurt… and also you…" she said pointing to her hands.

Chloe just saw them and a sincere small smile took over her features as she started to clean them"We drank too much last night and all of this…" she pointed to her wounds and Aubrey's "Was our fault…" she sighed and looked down to her hands.

The redhead looked at her for a moment… she wasn't so sure if she was being honest or was just playing with her… but then she thought… s _he admitted that she was wrong and that I'm right… this is not typical thing she'd say… But she made me coffee and seemed honest…_

She decided to believe her "It was…" she said softly too "The reason we want to keep out our band off the school gossip is because of the place we play in…" still with soft voice she looked to her eyes.

"Why playing in that place then?…" she said a bit shy but confused, she didn't get what she was saying.

"Look around pom poms…" she took another sip from her coffee "This place won't pay for itself…" they looked at each other "I don't have parents to pay for what I want like you… no offense…" she said looking down her mug.

"None taken… I get it… or try to…" she flashed a small smile, then look down her hands "Either way… I'm sorry…" this was said with a lot of honesty on her voice taking her own mug and drinking her coffee.

Chloe nodded and flashed a really small smile, that kind of looked like a smirk making the brunette smiled a little too… then they fell into comfortable silence enjoying their coffee and thinking in their own business when Stacie came rushing down the hall.

Stacie woke up scared because she just dreamt that Aubrey got stabbed for real so… literally jumped off the bed, she ran to the living room where she found her best friend taking to Chloe.

Her heart was on her throat and was kind of shaking, what she needed right now was knowing that the blonde was ok…

Looking to the couch, Aubrey was laying and sleeping peacefully so the brunette turned around to calm down a bit. Beca stood up an went hugging her.

She was breathing erratically, but it was just a dream… she was repeating over and over again in a low whisper that… "It was just a dream… she's fine…" Beca held her until she seemed to feel better.

Chloe saw the whole exchange and it reminded her of Aubrey and her painful past where she'd run and stayed over Aubrey's many times and cry her eyes out as she held her when her mother used to beat her until the alcohol did the necessary effects to knock her out.

But she didn't want to remember this right now…

She went to woke the blonde up and no longer after, she was sitting down the couch with the tall brunette on her side hugging her.

It was weird for Chloe to see this interaction as well to Beca, but they wouldn't say anything until getting alone with their respective friends to talk about it.

This eventful morning would end when Beca's phone rang where her furious dad would speak over to her because she didn't make it home last night to a well elaborated lie Stacie got, saying both stayed over at hers.

After that embarrassing moment for the smaller brunette, they would go to their houses, but not without promising the girls going back to check on them… well… this was only Stacie saying that to Aubrey because Beca was just biting her tongue… on one hand she wanted to come and see the redhead but on the other she just…. Preferred not to see her or be near her like… for real because Chloe made her feel confused about everything right now and she wouldn't want to do anything stupid or that she might regret.

* * *

A week has passed and Jesse couldn't find Dr. Mitchell in Beca's house to receive the recommendation letter he promised he'd made for him...

So he was having silly time with now her least favorite person… Beca… he doesn't understands her, she's so boring talking just garbage about everything… thing that he… didn't want to know.

This relationship was useless and he can't remember why he was dating her in the first place, he was only just waiting for the letter to crush her…

Since he found out that her father was a doctor in Barden University he's been trying to be as charming as he could only to get some advantage from that specific thing, because he couldn't get this opportunity pass… no… everything has to be perfect right now.

This meant for him now a little bit of torture, because he had to act…

Anyways it was another ride back to her place - from practice of both of them… yes… he would picked her up before it and take her home after because they both have practice the same days - where she'd put her favorite songs on his car and singing along, and he'd have to act and sing along with her just to make her believe he's still into her… and honestly… he was tired of that

Although he was itching pretty bad to have that letter, because he was done with having to be charming, texting her during the nights or take her to the movies… he was even tired to kiss her. And hopefully it was all going to end today.

They arrived to her house in no time and went inside to go grab something to drink, then he went to the living room as the brunette went to take a quick shower.

Then he just stared to think… looking around the room.

The living room was really big… or maybe was the minimalism it was design with, the furniture was all white leather with some decor in pale colors. There was a fireplace on one of the walls, and on top of it there were some pictures of the Mitchells, also, one of the walls of the entire living room was actually a big window facing west so you could see the sunset.

He was going to miss all this for sure… the comfort this house brings to him.

His place wasn't at all like this… for starters, he had three younger siblings, no father and his mother wasn't at all in the house because she was working all the time. Reason why he had always what he wanted.

His mother would feel bad to leave him alone with the kids so she would give him everything he asks for, resulting on a brat boy. Either way, he just want to escape from this city and from the annoying kids he has to call siblings.

All of the thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Mitchell greeting him enthusiastically "Jesse!" and he stood up quickly and both shared a hug "It's nice to see you kid!" he said grabbing him from the shoulders.

"Listen… I'm sorry it took me so long to write this but I got really busy…" he said taking an envelope from his suit and hand it to him "Here's your rec letter and good luck with any college you pick…" he smiled at him and look at his clock.

"Oh my… it's really late…" he looked back at him and smiled, then turned around and walked to the exit "If you want to enter to Barden just let me know and I'll help you!" he yelled at him and then sprinted out his house.

Jesse was smiling from ear to ear… he has the letter… now it was just sending it and that's it… he would be picked to the college he wanted… this was awesome, he'd be gone from this town in no time.

He just went out of the house, not caring about the brunette that was still on the shower… he needed to get outta there, and the city and his current situation, not caring about anyone but him and right now being with her least favorite person wasn't an option.

He just went home and took a shower, then he sent the letters needed and went out with his friends for some drinks totally forgetting about his phone and the possible hundred messages from Beca… torture was ending… soon.

* * *

A week has passed and Jesse hasn't returned any of her calls or messages, she's been thinking that maybe he's really busy with school or something… maybe there's a reason… a good reason that is making him act this distant…

There were many possibilities in her head about all this recent weird behavior, like being pressured about college, about practice, about school and maybe those were the reasons… she didn't want to think about it…

But she couldn't help herself! All day she's been moody and distant, not paying attention in class because she was thinking that maybe there was something wrong and couldn't figure it out.

It wasn't until AP Calculus that she got out of her thoughts, but not because of the actual class no - actually that day the teacher didn't come so it was a free period for her - and everyone got out of the room now, but well, she didn't want to go so staying on her desk instead was better. That's when certain redhead got her out of her thoughts.

"What's up pom poms? What got you 'not cheery' today?" She said in neutral tone quoting with her hands the words 'not cheery', trying not to show much caring as she sat on the desk that was in front of Beca.

If you ask Chloe… she would deny completely the fact that she has been looking out for the brunette all day because since she arrived to school she had a sad face on her… it wasn't like she was worried… no no no no no…

It was because… _it was strange for a cheerleader not be… cheery… yeah… that…_ Of course that was the excuse Chloe was using to get closer her willingly and start a conversation. And also she was kind of attracted to the brunette's innocence… but that's another thing we'll discuss later…

Beca just scoffed and crossed her hands up her chest "Nothing's wrong… Just leave me alone…" she said a little bit dryer than intended.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously "Yeah… sure… you have nothing…" she said with a lot of sarcasm mirroring her posture "But you see… I have this superpower…" she said joining her hands still with the sarcastic tone "…that helps me notice you are full of bullshit right now…" she tried to be funny just to lift up a little her mood, but I guess that wasn't a bright start to this conversation.

The brunette looked at her really bitter and if looks could kill, Chloe would be dead right now. She answered her with firm voice "Why do you care? It's not like we're friends anyway…" she looked to the window on her side ignoring the other girl.

"Still… my senses are tingling…" she was awkward with these type of things, so sarcasm was a way to probably make her laugh a little bit, thing that she actually did because for a micro second she swears that she saw Beca smiling a bit.

"You're… an asshole…" she said with a little bit of laugh in her voice but coughed immediately to hide that. This made the redhead feel good… she was kind of lifting her mood up and felt cool about it.

Chloe noticed this and smirked "Been told that too many times… does not make it different with you…" she shrugged and smirked back, getting a small smile now and somehow that made her feel confident to ask "So what's the deal pom poms? Period? Not getting any with your boy?..." and the smile fade away instantly, being replaced with an angry expression and Chloe noticed this… _Fuck… I messed up._

"What is it to you if I have or not a problem? Will you tell me now that you care? That you want to get to know me?" she said quite rude to Chloe who looked at her puzzled "Well… I'll tell you the same you told me before…" she said looking at her bitterly.

The redhead would always said or do a thing to get under her skin and now it wasn't a good time and wasn't aware of her current situation - and of course will not tell her about it - but either way Beca would get her frustrations on her, not thinking clearly if she hurts her in the way..

"We _don't need_ to know each other… We're not gonna be friends! We're so fucking different! So you should just back the fuck off!" she said really angry at her, the redhead touched a really sensitive string there but she didn't even know that, and Beca wasn't giving any explanations to her neither, so the result: an upset redhead.

Chloe shot her eyebrows up in surprise, she didn't expect that, but well she won't beg to anyone, and of course this fired up the girl "You know what?!... That's true… and we will never be because your bitchy ass doesn't let your brain work!" But again… I think the redhead sucks to this kind of situations.

Scoffing even louder, the brunette stood up and looked at her even bitter "Why don't you go fuck around somewhere else so I don't have to see _your_ face… just leave me the fuck alone…" she turned around and walked away.

 _What the fuck is her problem?!..._ Chloe thought seeing how she went out of the room. She doesn't even know why she tried to cheer her up, I mean, it's totally clear that it was useless.

That's why she doesn't take the time to know people… it doesn't worth it, you do something wrong, and then pride is bigger than the situation, and then everything gets fucked up. So why even try?

She scoffed too and went outside to smoke to the usual bench she and Aubrey sit and just don't think about the conversation she just had, instead, she just smoked and watched all the students that were there… that also… weren't much.

What got even stranger about the moment is that another brunette got closer to her, a certain brunette her blonde friend liked.

With a shy smile Stacie got closer to her "Hi Chloe…" she was just standing there, the redhead just looked at her with a question mark on her face because the brunette was only smiling at her.

"Oh yeah.. Um… Can I ask you a question?" she said tilting her head to the side with so much hope and Chloe just looked at her with narrowed eyes but then nodded.

"Does Aubrey have a favorite type of dessert?..." this was a thing the redhead wasn't expecting at all so she just flashed a strange look "Um… I still feel guilty about what happened the other day at the bar and I thought that a nice gesture to say 'I'm sorry' would be by baking something to her… but you see… I have no idea what would she like…" she was using her hands so much to explain this.

Stacie seemed honest about this, and her face was showing it because she looked troubled every time the bar incident was mentioned.

Taking out the smoke out of her lungs, she sighed and looked at her, not wanting to be rude right now, just relax really and have some other cigarettes before lunch, she answered "Anything with chocolate…" she shrugged and popped another cigarette to her mouth lighting it.

Stacie just smiled at her and hugged her, thing that took Chloe off guard and tensed… the brunette noticed this and just let go of her "Sorry… I was having a lot of trouble figuring that out, I guess I just let myself go…" she said a bit more calmed "Thank you…" then she was gone.

Chloe was left alone there again, just with her thoughts finishing the second smoke when the bell rang signaling lunch time.

She sighed bitterly… the days were growing slow for her this last year of high school and hard to get through, but I guess that she'll survive if she gets in 'no feelings' mode and shuts everybody out, then all the voices that normally makes her want to kill everybody, won't bother her… like the voices she's hearing right now, from the other side of the quad were a couple apparently was yelling at each other and the boy was kind of embarrassing her girl?...

Then she noticed who he was embarrassing.. Or more like humiliating… _Beca…_

* * *

Beca went out from the room into the hallway and walked to her safest place… the music room on the second floor where a big piano was there… she would go there and just play some chord progression to let all out, it was empty all the times she went there and was waiting it'd be the same today.

It has been years since she played, even the keys felt weird when she sat there, but it helped her think…

 _Why Jesse was behaving like that?..._ She started to play a cute melody and breath slowly _… I mean it could be anything… he doesn't call… he doesn't answer back my messages… did I do something wrong?... And if it's that, what I did wrong_?... The melody was getting to a cute bridge where it was gaining power.

 _Am I the problem?... Is he too stressed out or busy that he can't even answer me_?... She sighed as the song was getting to an end.

The thing that she didn't noticed was that she was being watched by a blonde girl that got impressed by her skills and made her got scared when she spoke to her "I didn't know you played" she said as walk to one of the seats there.

She actually jumped a bit from the chair "Aubrey! You scared me!" she said a bit annoyed taking her hand to her chest trying to get her heartbeat under control as the blonde chuckled "What are you doing here?..." she turned a bit on her chair to face her.

"I come here to practice everyday…" she shrugged as crossing her hands up her chest "And this is the first time you come here in the whole time we've been in school… At least that I noticed…" she pointed out to her, which made her blush a little.

"You were playing an acoustic version of Love Story from Taylor Swift?" she asked tilting her head to the side impressing the brunette a little bit.

"You know Taylor Swift? I thought you listen only to rock stuff…" this made the blonde laugh making her got close to the piano, she leaned on the side and looked at her.

"Well… I remember that in freshmen year was the song we could hear on the hallways everyday all the time… so it's a little easy to recognize the melody…" she winked at her making her smile a bit.

Beca wasn't expecting to feel ok talking to the blonde, not about music "Yeah… I'm a big fan of her music… I've learned all her songs in piano…" she shrugged and looked down the keys.

"Yeah… she's good at what she does… since when you play?..." the blonde was genuinely interested in this and the brunette could see it.

"Since I was 5 or 6… It's a closeted talent I don't show much really…" she shrugged getting in position on the piano again to play something else… really soft.

"That's a long time… You should show it more…" both looked at each other and smiled, and Aubrey couldn't help to ask "Even though you're playing really good… I must say… something is clearly wrong with you… and is noticeable…" the music started to fade slowly.

"I'm not good at giving advice but I'm good at listening… so if you'd like… I could hear you…" there was a pause where it was clearly that Beca was thinking about just blurt everything out "Or we could make a song about it…" she shrugged making the brunette laugh a bit.

Then, Beca sighed bitterly and tell her everything… the blonde heard and kind of got a bit angry because it reminded her about her previous love and what happened, that was something similar the brunette is going through.

"You should go talk to him… but catching him off guard so he can't escape and give you a good explanation about all this…" she said sincerely to her while writing some ideas for a new song that came out of this conversation.

This cheered Beca up to go find him right now and talk. And that's what she did, she thanked the blonde and went out to look for him.

The bell rang signaling lunch time, and she knew exactly where he'd be.

She went to the quad and she found him with some of his team mates throwing the football, she just went close to him and took his hand so he turned because he was facing the other direction.

"Jesse… we need to talk…" but the boy only took her hand back and walked back some steps smiling cockily to her.

"We have nothing to talk about!… we're done! When will you stop begging?!" he was shouting at her getting the attention of everyone and making them laugh at her. She looked puzzled and troubled.

"What are you talk-" she said confused… was he breaking up with her? She couldn't understand this… everything seemed so well.

"Oh please!" he scoffed getting the attention of more people around the school "You're a piece of bullshit! You're full of it! I'm not getting back with you!" he extended his hands to his sides. She was starting to see blurry because of the tears in her eyes.

Was he for real?! He was breaking up with her without previous information about it… not even a text! And on top of it… he was making a huge scene about it, in front of all the school.

Then he started to count with his fingers, still looking devilish at her "You're the most boring girl I know! The only thing you talk is garbage! You're so superficial! Why in hell would I want to continue with someone like you?!" he laughed at her and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

He got close to her only to whisper "I never loved you… I just used you… so go the fuck out of my sight… bitch…" she said bitterly as everyone laughed at her.

Beca just looked at him all broken, to see if it was just a sick joke he was playing to her, but found pure evil on his eyes… that broke her even more... She just ran as far and fast as she could, without looking back.

* * *

Chloe saw and of course heard the entire speech the boy gave to the entire school, he humiliated Beca really hard, and somehow it made her blood boiled instantly.

Even though Beca was this annoying girl she couldn't stand… one thing that she could say she liked about her, was her innocence… and she just saw this dickhead break her to the core, so yeah… she was fuming.

And that wasn't cool… no… it was a horrid act to do to anybody and she couldn't stand it. And that was making her run right now to tackle him down.

Thing that she did… and after that, she straddled him only to punch him hard on the face and anywhere she could over and over again.

All the students were screaming 'fight' repeatedly and loud as Jesse was still trying to get the redhead off her but couldn't and receiving some good punches on his face.

His team mates didn't want to help because it was a girl who was beating him up and because of their pride… un huh…they won't hit a girl.

Chloe couldn't stop hitting him with all she got while screaming with a mixture of a really wide colorful vocabulary.

"You fucking asshole! She's not one of your disposable dolls!" The redhead yelled fuming hitting him hard not caring that her hands were hurting because she had rings on them.

That even make her happy… leaving hideous scars on his face - and of course all this fight was helping her get some frustrations off so it was kind of a win-win thing.

But in a point, Jesse got enough and started to hit her back hard… to a point where both got really fucked up pretty quickly.

Chloe's lip was busted and one of her eyes were starting to swell as well as one of her cheeks. Jessie had a lot of scratches from the redhead's rings and his face was starting to swell too, but there's no way he'll let a girl win.

The boy decided to finish her by punching her hard on her face, but Chloe was faster than him and could block the punch and give him quite tremendous punches in his stomach and balls making him fall on the ground, then, she kicked one of his arms quite hard making him scream, leaving his pride and himself on the floor crying in pain.

"That will teach you not to break people Swanson…" she spit to him and then she kicked hard his face, but couldn't walk away fast enough to avoid the vice-principal catching her.

Ending all with both in the principal's office getting suspended for aggressive behavior on school and getting to her house with an all beaten up face.

 _This day couldn't get worse…_ she thought grabbing some ice for her face and some pills to the ache that now she was feeling… after that she went to lay down her bed with a thud… _What I get to put up for this girl that I know won't do the same for me… ugh!_

A text from her best friend prevented her to not fall asleep but hell yeah to complain…

 **Bree: YOU GOT SUSPENDED?! Omw and you better talk to me…** Chloe groaned, the last thing she wanted was to talk about what just happened again.

* * *

 **A/N: What you think about it? Leave me a comment if you liked it to see if I keep going with this story. I want to hear your thoughts on this, they always keep me inspired.**

 **Until next chapter guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HI GUYS! Long time no read right?! So… you've been bugging me to update and here it is! Sorry for the long wait and sorry in advance because I do not have much for next chapter… hence… next update WILL take time.**

 **I love hearing your thoughts about the story so far and you asking me for updates and that sometimes it makes the ideas for next chapters flourish… but it also makes me want not to update because I feel pressured, so Just keep bugging me but not that much. (:**

 **Thank you for being patient tho! I hope you like this one! So go ahead… read your eyes out!**

* * *

Aubrey had an interesting time in the music room after Beca left… she was able to do a song… or well… just writing the lyrics and getting out a chord progression to begin with… and that was a good start.

She worked on that song until lunch was over and had to return to class, but not without an interesting gossip going through the halls about her friend redhead beating some jock's ass…

That got her worried and skipped the rest of the classes to go see her friend at her apartment, because now she found out she got suspended… so this was making an upset and worried blonde skating her way down to the redhead's.

She used her spare key to enter… without even warning and entering her room to find a really fucked up Chloe… her face was swelling too much and seems the ice wasn't working much.

She went to the bathroom to get the first aid and some more stuff to heal up a bit her wounds… because she wasn't asking anything right now… not until she knew her best friend was a bit better… and Chloe appreciated this really hard.

The blonde healed carefully her wounds and treat that awful busted lip she had until all of her face seemed more recognizable… that wasn't too much… her face was still all swelled, but better than it was before.

And thank God, Aubrey's dad taught her many stuff about medicine because - being the only daughter of a doctor in the army was perfect for this situations - if it wasn't for that, Chloe surely would have to go to the hospital.

The redhead took some pills and then they stayed in silence. Chloe on her bed and the blonde on a chair close to the bed.

Aubrey was the one breaking the tension here because she new that her friend didn't want to talk about it, but either way she was making her… she didn't dismissed her last classes for no explanation at all.

She sighed "Why you did that?" she said as calmed as she could watching how the redhead's expression changed from defeated to angry… Chloe looked up at her.

"He was treating her like shit in front of everybody!" she said as bitter as her voice let her and her fists were clenching only by remember all the things he said to her.

"I don't want to know that Chloe…" she said frustrated looking at her "I want to know the reason why… of all the people that was around… you were the one kicking his ass!" she said as firm as she could.

Aubrey was as angry as Chloe because one… she was doing something out of the blue that wasn't typical of her… Yes, she'd admit that they cause trouble around the school… but never have started a fight… EVER.

Chloe just stayed silent, she didn't want to answer so the blonde kept talking "We have NEVER done something like that! Why on earth would you do that?!" now she was yelling, because of frustration; this wasn't a thing she liked to do but she needed answers and she wouldn't get any if she didn't push her.

"I get why both of us don't like people and why we're always together because of that…" she started to count with her fingers "I get why we always do some trouble around school, I get why we are always closed up with stuff because we don't want anyone to hurt us… But we NEVER start a fight! And we don't do that because of the records we might have for college!" she was yelling at her, the redhead just drifted her eyes somewhere else..

"This is important Chloe, look at me!" she pointed at her with her finger "The only chance to be somebody out there in life is by working hard for it!… and we don't have ANYBODY that can help us get to college and be better than we are than us!" Aubrey was fuming because she knew what this meant.

The blonde remembers the last time both of them went to the principal's office and found a really angry man for a situation that happened because of them.

What the principal said to them is that it was going to be the last time he would pass something like that, and the next time they would have a permanent record on their files that could affect severally their acceptance to any college.

And that was making the blonde angry and worried "Why Chloe? Why the fuck you did that?" she said a little bit more calmed but the redhead wasn't answering making her friend sighed in annoyance .

Then something clicked in her brain… _No… I don't think it could be…_ it was an answer she hoped wasn't truth "You have a crush on her right?..." she said kind of confident, kind of worried because she doesn't want her friend to be heartbroken.

The redhead answered instantly "No! I don't have a thing for that fucking cheerleader!" but her voice was giving her away.

Aubrey scoffed not believing for a second "Yeah… and I'm queen Elizabeth!" she leaned back on the chair crossing her hands up her chest.

"I'm not Bree! Please back the fuck off with that!" she crossed her arms up her chest too looking elsewhere.

The blonde sighed "It's ok if you do… I just don't want you to get hurt…"she said sincerely looking down her boots "I would have done the same if it was Stacie…" she looked up at her defeated and Chloe noticed this… she didn't want to admit that was growing feelings for the taller brunette even though she was sure that she wouldn't return them, but here goes nothing.

Of course, Chloe already knew this, she could read her friend like a book "I know… I don't want you getting hurt either…" she looked down not daring to hold the stare any longer.

Sighing, she just blurted out "It's her innocence…" her friend looked at her with a question mark on her face, and Chloe knew it, she didn't needed to look up at her.

Taking a deep breath she explained "What I like about her…" she paused and sighed heavily "it's her innocence…" she shrugged "Even if she tries to be tough… she can't, or even if she says harsh words… I know she doesn't mean them…" she sighs again.

"The little I've been knowing her I have noticed little things about her that I don't think she even notices… because of her innocence…" her blonde friend was letting her talk… attacking her and then knock some sense off her was the only way she would speak up and she was now talking.

"Seeing how that dick was breaking up with her made me really mad Bree…" she looked up at her and her eyes were watery "One thing is breaking up with someone in public and another one was humiliating her in public… I couldn't stand that…" Aubrey was looking at her intently and nodding.

Tears were running down her cheeks "You know why I can't stand that Bree… I was like her and now I'm way too far broken… and knowing someone like that with that kind of innocence, and then seeing it breaks… I couldn't…" she couldn't hold the sob escaping of her.

Aubrey went to hold her close until she calmed up a bit. And the blonde remembers… she remembers how Chloe used to be when she was s kid and before her mom got too involved with alcohol… she was a sunshine… always smiling, always hugging, always caring.

Now the only times that happened… where Chloe would smile for real was when they passed some quality time together… proof that it was all over that cork board next to her guitar amps.

"So you like her Chlo?..." she asked softly as the redhead was still hugging her.

She took a deep breath before answering "I just like her innocence… and even if I had a chance with her… that I know I don't… I wouldn't take it…" she said still remembering her past.

"Why?" her friend asked a little bit weirded out of the answer. It's true that Chloe have never been in a relationship and most of the girls she has known, were only hook ups… but even that, she wanted her to be with someone that could make her happy… like for real…

Chloe sighed again "Because… there's a huge possibility that I would end up breaking her more… and I don't want that…" she said quietly and dozing off as her friend hugged her tighter.

 _I just hope you find the one, one of these days…_ Aubrey thought seeing how the medicine was making effect on her friend… she will need a lot of healing so her face don't look that crappy for the weekend.

* * *

After some hours where Aubrey would be checking up on Chloe while asleep, and making something to eat so the redhead have something down her stomach before dozing off again… she finally would have time for herself… or at least out of Chloe's apartment.

And by time for herself, she means go to the library to do some assignments for school.

So she was there, on her usual room with a ton of books around her and also a lot of notes she was making to her essays when a knock on the door got her attention, she just said 'come in' loud enough so whomever was in the other side could enter, but instead, she heard a faint 'please open up'.

It was a girly voice, which weirded her out. It wasn't normal for her to be interrupted when she was in the library… actually… she never gets interrupted while she's there.

She stood up and went to open the door finding a cheery Stacie there with a little cake and a mug on hands, she said a softly 'Hey…' to her as Aubrey let her in the room.

As kind as she could Aubrey spoke "What are you doing here peaches?" she wasn't expecting the brunette here at all… She knew that every Thursday or Friday they'd get together to work on whatever task Miss Danvers would give them, but today was Wednesday so…

Still with a smile on her face, she put the cake and the mug - that was filled with coffee - on the table and sitting beside them.

"I just… brought you cake and coffee…" she shrugged looking down her sneakers "I know you have said to me a ton of times that I shouldn't worry about it and that you're fine, but I really wanted to give you a 'I know I screwed up hard but I'm really sorry' cake for literally saving me…" she used a lot of hand gestures to emphasize what she was saying making the blonde smile a little.

Aubrey stepped forward, standing really close from Stacie's face making the brunette instantly freeze "Apology accepted…" she said in a really low key sending shivers down her spine "Let's eat this bad boy then…" she pointed at the little cake and then looked at her who made an uncomfortable face that the blonde didn't like.

Awkwardly, the brunette said "I really don't like chocolate…" with an apologetic smile, she looked into her eyes as Aubrey nodded "But I can take a cup of coffee with you…" she said with a cute smile melting a little bit the blonde's heart who smiled and nodded.

Aubrey ate the chocolate monster - because it was filled up with some more chocolate - with a cup of really good coffee as Stacie talked to her about her day and about Beca… the blonde wasn't paying much attention at first because… well… it was a chocolate cake… and she really liked chocolate… like really too much… so the cake disappeared really fast from the plate and it was just coffee left.

She paid attention to some of the last parts of what she was saying about Beca and Jessie "-I mean… it was a really dick move what he did… she's torn really hard you know?..." she said looking at her who nodded "I'm just glad from the guy that kicked his face…" she looked down to her cup.

Aubrey just looked at her weirded, she didn't know that the 'guy' was actually Chloe… "It wasn't a guy…" she said and Stacie looked at her with a big question mark on her face "It wasn't a _guy_ that kicked his face… it was Chloe who did that… And I'm hoping his face is as fucked up as hers…" she looked at a puzzled brunette so she explained.

"She was the one who gave him a taste of his own medicine…" she looked down to her cup not waiting an answer and finishing the rest of the coffee.

"Why she did that?..." she said with a softly voice still impressed of what she just heard.

"Let's just say…" she made an uncomfortable pause "she hates really much bullies…" she said as calmed as she could cleaning up a bit the table and organizing the stuff she already finished of her homework as the brunette was still puzzled "The cake was really good as well as the coffee by the way…" she smiled at her who returned the smile.

"Thank you…" she said softly standing up from the table and gathering her stuff… but not before going to give a hug to the blonde… a hug that lasted more than intended.

When they broke the hug, they were really close from each other… like really close… their lips were less than an inch close, and Stacie was the first one closing the gap catching the blonde off guard.

They both kissed roughly, Stacie's hands were on her hair pulling her closer as the blonde's hands were holding her really close to her body. The kiss was fireworks to both with a mixture of chocolate and coffee, making it feel addictive until something clicked into the blonde's brain and broke the kiss with both panting hard.

"Wait…" she said and looked at the brunette's eyes that were filled up with lust "What about your boyfriend?..." this made Stacie smirked getting their foreheads together.

"I broke up with him last week… and I want this… here…" she closed the gap again quite rougher than the last time dragging her to the table as she sits on it opening her legs and pulling her closer to hug her with her legs, and thank God she chose to wear a skirt today.

Aubrey really wanted this too… right here and right now… not caring that they were at the library… she not only liked this girl… she desired her… and wanted to have rough sex with her… so she wasn't stopping right now…

What was stopping her before was that prick of a boyfriend… she didn't wanted to be 'the affair' with this girl… she wanted to be 'the one' even if her heart was screaming 'no' because she was hurt really bad before.

But well… that won't stop her…

She took off her top and cupped her breasts hard making her gasp loudly but catching it with her lips… then went to whisper to her ear "If you get loud… I'm going to stop not caring how worked up you are… So just behave…" she said devilish biting her earlobe getting a low groan as Stacie's chest was heaving.

Stacie's skin was on fire and Aubrey's words were making her really wet, her core was aching and burning and needed the blonde's hands really deep inside her.

Aubrey unclasped her bra, freeing her boobs and eating them quite rude making it hard for the brunette not to moan and hold it on her throat that was getting dry for the way the blonde's tongue was playing with her nipples.

The brunette's hands were on Aubrey's hair pulling her closer to her chest making her smirk because she was at her mercy… the blonde loved this so much.

Stacie felt how Aubrey's hands were getting under her skirt and pulling down her panties feeling the way she was tracing patterns making her skin felt even more on fire.

Aubrey was aching down under too… having control of this kind of situation made her really wet, and seeing this girl at like this was driving her crazy… she really wanted to not only do this in this place, but everywhere they could… she wants to make Stacie hers and make her forget there's anybody else but her.

She finally took her panties off and tossed them into the back pocket of her jeans and went to attack her neck as her right hand go up her legs making the brunette breathe even more erratically.

Stacie was having a hard time holding herself up, and as she could she whispered to the blonde's ear "Please… I need you…" making the blonde stop right there and looked at her into her eyes.

Both have their eyes almost dark in lust and she whispered almost over her lips "How much you want it?..." she said as tracing patters down in her crotch but not entering her.

The brunette was loosing herself trying not to moan and saying in a shaky voice "Please… too much…" Aubrey smirked and kissed roughly entering her with two fingers and catching a strangled moan from Stacie's throat.

The brunette held the blonde closer with her legs because she needed to feel her deeper, making Aubrey smirked in the kiss getting another finger inside, and not moaning was getting really hard because the blonde was twisting her fingers inside so good hitting her g spot over and over again.

She was shaking and loosing herself in her arms, it was very difficult to concentrate in anything than the pleasure she was getting from Aubrey… she really needed this… way too much… it was even very hard to concentrate and return the rough kisses she was giving her.

The blonde was feeling how her walls were clenching around her fingers, so she grabbed her even closer and got her close to her own crotch, so she could thrust further into her making her hand go deeper inside her and twisting it making her come undone really hard… that hard that it was impossible to continue moving her fingers inside her.

She caught all her moans with her lips as she felt Stacie's body relax in her arms, but she was still curling her fingers inside her making the brunette start to breath hard once again.

But this time, Stacie got a hold of her from her neck and started to kiss her as she felt her fingers again and deeper as Aubrey started to help herself thrusting them deeper and deeper and curling really good making her come undone once more but even harder than earlier.

They both stopped kissing but their foreheads were still together, trying to get back some air from the random sex session they had.

Aubrey got her fingers out - making the brunette let out a small moan - and licked them clean… a scene that made Stacie wetter… she kissed her roughly to taste herself and they stayed like that kissing a little longer.

After another long moment of kissing, they just stayed in silence holding each other.

Stacie was still half naked and felt a little bit exposed so she grabbed her bra and top and put them on as Aubrey roamed her body not caring that the brunette was noticing it, it even made her feel sexier.

She stood up from the table and went kissing her once again but breaking the kiss quickly to look at her eyes still full with lust "Gather your things because now it's my turn… and we are finishing this in my house…" she whispered and winked at her devilish.

Aubrey smirked as Stacie's hands roamed her body slowly until she got to her butt and grabbed her possessively "I'll let you keep those panties if you get all of this cleaned in 5 mins…" she pointed at the table where you could see a huge mess.

In no time the blonde managed to get ready and out of the library, both heading to the brunette's to have another rough session of sex for the rest of the evening… quite rough sex actually…

* * *

 **A/N: No cliffhanger yay! Don't forget to leave a review! And see you hopefully soon! Get'cha fingers crossed so I can finish next chapter!**

 **KatGurl16 is Out!**


End file.
